Feelin' You
by SoritaK
Summary: La boda de la princesa Naminé y el príncipe Sora está cerca. El pueblo es feliz porque reinará la paz. Sin embargo, intentará detenerlo la persona menos deseada del reino, aquél que fue desterrado... el ladrón del viento. CAP 5 SUBIDO! :3
1. El ladrón del viento

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente, no soy la dueña de los personajes que utilizaré para este fic, solo la trama fue creada por mí. Este fic no es una continuación de la saga de juegos de Kingdom Hearts, tan sólo es una nueva historia y una manera divertida de crear otro tipo de relato. Todo esto es con fin de entretenerlos y de hacer crecer mi manera de escribir. Espero que los disfruten y gracias por leer mis fics.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Las frases que podrán leer antes y después del fic son tan solo eso: frases. Son algunas frases que me ayudaron a inspirarme en cada capítulo y en un futuro tendrán un significado…

* * *

_Dedicado a todas las personas que me han hecho crecer como escritora, se los agradezco de todo corazón._

* * *

_**F****eelin' ****Y****ou  
**Primera temporada  
_**E L P L A N**

_Time flies,__  
Leaving behind  
Faded smiles in a photograph_

_Clocks chime__  
Seconds unwind  
Precious moments slipping into the past_

_Old friends__  
Lovers and others  
Don't know when I'll see you again…_

**Cirque Du Soleil  
**Delirium

**CAPÍTULO I  
El ladrón del viento.**

"_Aún puedo escuchar el sonido del viento de aquél día…"  
_  
La noche hizo su aparición sobre el gran reino de Radiant Garden. Gracias al Rey, los pequeños reinos habían sido unificados y se habían convertido en un poderoso reino, evitando así la pobreza. El Gran Castillo de Radiant Garden, hogar de la realeza, era el centro de aquél reino y el lugar donde podían visitar al Rey y a su poderosa Orden. Un enorme bosque rodeaba aquel esplendoroso castillo escondiendo en él la pequeña ciudad de Twilight Town. Aquella ciudad era la única cercana al Gran Castillo. Por eso sus habitantes eran envidiados por muchos reinos por estar tan cerca del Rey.

El eco de los caballos al correr traían vida en aquel bosque desértico. Esa noche una carreta de carga lo recorría, con rapidez, para llegar al Gran Castillo. La carreta estaba cubierta con tela y pieles que protegía la comida que cargaban. Una lámpara de aceite iluminaba el camino. En el banco delantero dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados. Uno de ellos dirigía los caballos mientras que el otro vigilaba. Querían llegar pronto al Gran Castillo pero la razón no era exactamente para llevar la comida...

-Tidus.-dijo la persona que estaba vigilando.- ¿Crees que él aparezca?

-No creo.- respondió Tidus mientras seguía dirigiendo a los caballos. Tidus era un joven de cabello dorado, tenía los ojos de color azul, era alto y delgado. Llevaba puesta una ligera capa dorada para protegerse del frío.- Ha desaparecido por dos años.

-Pero he escuchado rumores que él ha vuelto.- insistió Pence con nerviosismo. Pence era un joven de cabello negro, llevaba puesta en la cabeza una banda color azul marino y sus ojos eran de color castaño.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo Pence?- dijo con impaciencia Tidus.- Él no volverá a este reino. Además tú siempre crees en los rumores que las personas dicen.

Pence permaneció en silencio, después de todo, era cierto. No podía negar que estaba asustado. Desde que había iniciado el viaje sentía como si alguien lo mirará. Apartó sus locas paranoias y decidió concentrarse en vigilar. Miró a la lejanía y se sorprendió en ver algo extraño. A unos cuantos metros de ellos se encontraban dos personas montadas en sus caballos.

-Tidus, creo que se trata de la Orden.- comentó Pence algo temeroso.

-Será mejor que lo hagan pronto.- se quejó Tidus.

Tidus jaló de la correa para que los caballos se detuvieran. Conforme se iban acercando lograban distinguir mejor a los desconocidos. Ambos estaban cubiertos por una capa negra que les cubría el rostro, un traje usual de la Orden. Montaban en sus caballos negros. Se trataban de un hombre y una mujer. El caballo de la mujer tenía una bolsa en la parte delantera mientras que el otro llevaba la misma bolsa en la parte trasera. La carreta se detuvo al frente de los dos caballos.

-Buenas noches caballeros.-saludo Tidus.- ¿Necesitan algo?

Las dos personas desmontaron su caballo ágilmente. La capa cubría por completo sus cuerpos. La mujer encapuchada se acercó a ambos mientras que la otra se dirigió a la parte trasera de la carreta.

-Buenas noches, somos dos miembros de la fiel Orden XIII.-explico cortantemente la persona.- Como sabrán, tenemos la misión de inspeccionar cada carreta que quiera entrar al Castillo y de hacerles unas preguntas. ¿Han visto a esta persona?

La mujer le entregó un pergamino enrollado. Ni siquiera podía ver el color de sus manos ya que llevaba puesto unos guantes negros. Tidus sujetó el pergamino y lo abrió rápidamente. En él se encontraba el rostro pintado de una persona muy conocida por todo el reino. Pence miró el pergamino y de inmediato comenzó a temblar de miedo.

-Te lo dije, él ha vuelto.-musitó Pence con miedo. Tidus se dio la vuelta para intentar convencer una vez más a su amigo que él no había vuelto.- ¿Entonces podrías explicarme por qué la Orden esta buscándolo?

Tidus trató de buscar alguna respuesta ante esa pregunta, pero no la encontró. Pence miró a la mujer, seguramente ella sabría mejor que nadie. La mujer entendió de inmediato la indirecta.

-La razón por la que lo buscamos…-explicó la mujer con sarcasmo.- No les debe de importar a los aldeanos como ustedes.- contestó secamente.- No traten de pensar porque les explotará la cabeza.

-¿Nos has insultado?-preguntó Tidus enojado.

-Increíble.-contestó la mujer mientras comenzaba a aplaudir con sus manos. -Han logrado distinguir lo que es un insulto. Se merecen un premio, como me han simpatizado podrán ver mi bello rostro.

La mujer colocó sus manos sobre la capucha y la hizo hacia atrás para revelar su rostro. Era una mujer muy bella, tenía la piel blanca, sus ojos eran de color verde claros, su cabello era rubio, lo tenía corto y tenía dos mechones largos hacia atrás que hacían ver su mirada más astuta. Aunque fuera hermosa sin duda era una persona maligna. Insultar así a las personas... Tidus miró a su amigo. Él estaba con la mirada pérdida, con los puños apretados, al parecer el comentario de la mujer lo había herido. Si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, él fácilmente le habría regalado más de uno de sus golpes, pero no se trataba de una persona común, sino de un miembro de la Orden. No tuvo más remedio que retener su ira. La sonrisa de aquella chica no era como la de cualquiera, disfrutaba ver cómo los dos retenían su ira.

-Larxene, sé que te gusta hacer sufrir a las personas, pero no es el momento de hacerlo.- dijo de repente la otra persona.- Si no tienen información, entonces ven aquí y ayúdame.

Larxene soltó un gemido de enojo.

-Siempre arruinando la diversión Luxord. ¿No saben nada de él cierto? -preguntó Larxene. Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Miró a Tidus, le arrebato de las manos el pergamino y se lo guardo.

Luxord sujetó la lámpara de aceite de los jóvenes sin permiso. La chica se dirigió a la parte trasera de la carreta y se detuvo al frente de su compañero.

-Estoy cansada de hacer esto.-se quejó Larxene.-Llevamos así una semana, pero no hemos hecho nada más interesante.

-Te diré lo que es interesante.-contesto Luxord.-Si logramos atraparlo, ambos podríamos subir de nivel.

-Vaya consuelo.-exclamó Larxene soltando una sarcástica risa.

-Deja de quejarte y mejor ilumíname un poco.

Larxene se acercó más hacia la carreta, reteniendo la lámpara en el aire, realmente aburrida. Tan sólo quería terminar y volver al castillo. Luxord retiró por completo la tela y las pieles que protegían la comida. Dentro sólo había cajas y barriles.

-¿Ya podemos irnos Luxord?-insistió Larxene.

Luxord se aseguró que no hubiera nada sospechoso antes de volver con su compañera.

-De acuerdo, ayúdame a cubrir de nuevo la comida.-dijo rendido Luxord.

-¡Buena decisión!-exclamó Larxene con sarcasmo.

Larxene le devolvió la lámpara de aceite con brusquedad a Tidus. Se agachó y sujetó la tela mientras que Luxord sujetaba las pieles.

-¡Ahh! ¿Qué es eso?-gritó Pence mientras señalaba algo.

Los miembros de la Orden al instante se pusieron de pie mostrando sus armas. Luxord tenía una carta en su mano mientras que Larxene sacó cuatro cuchillos de color azul con amarillo, mostrándolos con dureza.

-¡Algo salió de la carreta!-gritó Pence.

Tidus trató de tranquilizar a su amigo, pero él no dejaba de gritar, tuvo que cubrirle la boca con su mano para callarlo. El silencio reinó en el bosque. No había ningún sonido paranormal. Luxord buscó con la mirada lo que había asustado al chico… pero no veía nada.

-Falsa alarma Larx…-dijo Luxord mientras guardaba su carta.

-¡Al suelo Luxord!-gritó de pronto la chica.

Luxord no sabía cómo responder ante el repentino comportamiento de su compañera. Larxene tuvo que tirarlo al suelo. Aguardaron varios segundos y se levantaron con gran agilidad. Luxord no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto su compañera señaló hacia el frente. Él giró hacia donde señalaba y miró una luz a lo lejos. Entrecerró los ojos y logró ver lo que realmente era. No era una luz… era una antorcha que se alejaba a gran velocidad.

-¡Tras él Larxene!-ordenó Luxord.

-No hace falta que me lo digas.-dijo Larxene.

Larxene miró a la lejanía y corrió a gran velocidad, esquivando ágilmente los árboles que se atravesaban en su camino. Luxord no podía creerlo. Miró a los chicos.

-Ustedes dos, sigan con su camino, nos encargaremos de esto.-les ordenó Luxord.-Cuando lleguen al castillo muestren sus documentos.

Pence mordió los dedos de su amigo, escuchando como él se quejaba, sujetó la correa e hizo andar a los caballos a gran velocidad, dejando atrás a la Orden.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?-dijo Tidus muy enojado.

-Salvando nuestras vidas.-dijo Pence con miedo.

En cuanto Luxord se aseguró que los jóvenes cumplían su orden buscó con la mirada el objetivo. Ahí estaba. La antorcha. Una sonrisa desagradable se creó en su rostro. Al fin, algo de diversión. Aseguró el objetivo y corrió a toda velocidad hacia ahí. Los árboles hacían que su velocidad no fuera mayor, tenía que asegurarse de no golpearse contra uno. En varios segundos logró estar a la par con su compañera. Ella le dirigió una mirada muy familiar. Aquella mirada que distinguía a los miembros de la Orden XIII. No volverían al Gran Castillo hasta que hubiesen capturado al desconocido. El objetivo se dirigía hacia la zona más profunda del bosque, tenían que detenerlo antes que lo hiciera o sería difícil capturarlo. Mediante señas, Luxord le indicó que se separarán. Ella se limitó a afirmarle con una mirada. Sin previo aviso, los dos cambiaron de rumbo. Larxene salto sobre las ramas de los árboles, saltando con agilidad sobre cada una, sin perder el ritmo. Mientras que Luxord seguía corriendo. Aunque estuvieran separados, ambos corrían a la misma velocidad y misma distancia. De pronto logró vislumbrar con la mirada el principio de la profundidad del bosque.

-¡Larxene, que no entre ahí o lo perderemos!-gritó Luxord.

-¡Ya oí!-se quejó la chica.

Larxene dio un gran salto sobre el aire, dando una vuelta de una manera artística, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Mientras continuaba suspendida en el aire de sus manos sacó cuatro cuchillos. Aseguró apuntar hacia la entrada de la profundidad y logró mirar al desconocido a punto de llegar ahí. Una vez que lo hizo arrojó con gran fuerza los cuchillos. El sonido de los cuchillos clavándose en los árboles resonó por todo el bosque. Luxord se apresuró en llegar ahí. Larxene giró nuevamente en el aire y alzó una de sus manos.

-Siente un poco de electricidad.-dijo Larxene con una sonrisa.

Luxord se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de la entrada. Al frente de él se encontraba su objetivo. No podía ver con gran claridad porque había neblina. Sólo podía ver que era bajito, hizo caso omiso a eso y se concentró en la misión. De pronto un gran rayo cayó de la nada y aterrizó justo al frente del desconocido. Luxord esperaba ese rayo para poder actuar. Sacó una carta de su mano y la lanzó hacia él. De inmediato muchas cartas del tamaño de una persona lo rodearon mientras giraban a toda velocidad. Larxene cayó del cielo situándose a su lado.

-¿Lo tenemos?-preguntó la chica.

-Sí.-contestó Luxord muy seguro.

Luxord alzó su mano e hizo tronar sus dedos. Al instante las cartas desaparecieron. El fuego de la antorcha se había extinguido dejando un pequeño bulto oscuro en el suelo. Larxene volvió a sacar cuatro cuchillos de su mano. Su compañero se acercó lentamente hacia el bulto. No podía distinguir qué era porque no podía ver bien. Larxene se situó a su lado, lista para atacar. Había sido fácil capturarlo. Más fácil de lo que habían creído. Tras varios pasos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir la identidad del objetivo.

Sólo que… no era lo que esperaban.

-¿Pero qué…?-dijo Larxene muy confundida.

En el suelo yacía el cuerpo de un jabalí moribundo. El olor a carne quemada contaminaba el aire puro del bosque. Los dos estaban muy confundidos como para hablar. Luxord se agachó un poco para poder analizar o al menos comprender lo que había sucedido. Movió el cuerpo del jabalí y descubrió algo inusual. El jabalí tenía atada una cuerda sobre su cuerpo. La antorcha estaba también amarrada por la cuerda. Se quitó uno de sus guantes, mostrando una mano morena, desamarró la antorcha con brusquedad y tocó la zona que había tenido fuego. Sin duda era aceite.

-¿Qué es todo esto Luxord?-insistió Larxene.

Luxord lanzó la antorcha con toda su furia sobre un árbol. No podía creer que habían sido engañados tan fácilmente.

-Fue obra de él sin duda.-exclamó Luxord muy enojado.

-¿Te refieres al…?-dijo Larxene confundida.

-Sí…-afirmó Luxord con su cabeza.- Al ladrón del viento…

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, se podía escuchar los pasos de una persona al correr. Se trataba de un hombre alto y delgado. Traía puesto unos pantalones color negro que lo hacían ser más rápido, unos guantes negros, zapatos negros y el resto era cubierto por una vieja capa color café oscuro que ondulaba por el viento. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha. De pronto el sujeto dejó de correr, deteniéndose al frente de un enorme árbol. Extendió su mano. Al principio no había ocurrido nada, unos segundos después había aparecido un enorme círculo que emanaba oscuridad en el árbol. Era un portal oscuro, una forma muy fácil de viajar a través del mundo pero muy difícil de aprender a realizarlo. El sujeto entró en él sin mostrar alguna clase de sentimientos.

Tras unos segundos apareció nuevamente en un bosque. Los árboles eran mucho más altos que antes. En aquél lugar hacia mucho frío. El sujeto caminó ignorando el cambio de temperatura. Continuó así por varios minutos. Elevó su mano izquierda y contempló una pequeña llave color gris que estaba amarrada por una pequeña cuerda. Abrió la cuerda y la situó alrededor de su cuello. Un silencio abrumador cubría el lugar. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el constante ruido de la llave pegándose contra su pecho. El sonido del agua al correr se hacia cada vez más notorio. De pronto el sujeto dejo de andar y contempló el lugar en donde estaba. Se encontraba a mitad de un enorme puente hecho de ladrillos, por debajo de él escuchaba cómo corría tranquilamente un río. El sujeto se dirigió hacia un lado del puente y saltó con gran agilidad, aterrizando sobre el pequeño pedazo de tierra que había. De inmediato se colocó por debajo del puente. Estando ahí pudo relajarse. Había una fogata que emanaba el único calor del lugar, dos troncos grandes de madera, a su alrededor había muchos pedazos de leña cortada y algunos platos de alguna cocina de un reino distante. Se acercó hacia uno de los troncos y se sentó en él. Extendió sus manos sobre la fogata, sintiendo el calor de ella. Eso era lo que le hacía falta. Cómo deseaba tener alguna cobija o algo caliente para protegerse del frío.

_**Crack… Crack**_

Un extraño sonido rompió la tranquilidad del bosque. El sujeto se levantó de inmediato, listo para luchar o huir. De pronto alguien lo sujetó por el cuello con algo de fuerza. No podía verlo, ni siquiera atacarlo, porque estaba atrás de él. Miró al suelo y logró ver su sombra. Era mucho más alto que él. Tenía que pensar en algo. Sus pulmones le pedían oxígeno desesperadamente. No iba a permitir que todo terminara así. Miró alrededor… tal vez eso iba a funcionar, pero para ello tenía que utilizar las únicas fuerzas que sentía su adormilado cuerpo. En un desesperado intento para quitárselo de encima comenzó a acercarse con todas sus fuerzas hacia la fogata. El desconocido trataba de detenerlo, esto hacia que sintiera más presión sobre su cuello, pero no le importó. Tenía que hacerlo. En cuanto logró estar frente a la fogata, estiró su pierna hacia ella y con gran esfuerzo apartó un trozo de madera. Aquel trozo tenía fuego en uno de sus extremos, era justo lo que deseaba. Con gran agilidad el sujeto elevó el trozo de madera con su pierna haciendo que rodará en círculos sobre el aire. Una gran roca estaba justo al frente de su otra pierna, así que la elevó también y la pateó hacia el trozo de madera que continuaba suspendido en el aire. La roca impactó sobre la madera haciendo que cambiará de rumbo y se dirigiera a gran velocidad hacia su atacante. El desconocido lo soltó de inmediato al ver el peligro que corría. El sujeto inhaló profundamente, recuperando el oxígeno que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos. Sólo tenía pocos segundos, tenía que actuar rápido. Se volteó ágilmente mientras se alejaba un poco de él. Se trataba de una persona alta, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una larga capa negra, no lograba ver su rostro porque también estaba escondido bajo una capucha. Traía unos guantes negros y unas botas del mismo color. Su atuendo era el mismo que el de la Orden XIII. El trozo de madera encendido en llamas estaba a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro, sólo hacía falta esperar el impacto y podría saber su identidad. De pronto el desconocido elevó una de sus manos y extinguió el fuego de la madera. Mientras con su otra mano sujetó el trozo y con un ágil movimiento lo arrojó hacia él. Era un buen movimiento pero él ya se encontraba listo para el contraataque. Elevó su pierna izquierda todo lo que pudo y partió en dos el trozo de madera. En cuanto bajó la pierna, el desconocido ya estaba frente a él. Aunque lo atrapará… seguiría luchando. Se preparó para el ataque. De pronto el desconocido negó con su cabeza varias veces.

-Gee.-dijo el desconocido.- ¿Ahora también atacas a tus amigos ladrón del viento?

El ladrón del viento se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras. Como siempre, su mente asimiló la situación y reconoció la voz de su amigo. Bajó la guardia. No pensaba atacarlo. Su amigo se acercó más a él, alzó su mano y sujetó la llave que colgaba de su cuello.

-Sabía que la conseguirías.- exclamó el desconocido con alegría.

El ladrón del viento se alejó un poco de él, arrebatándole la llave.

-No la toques o la perderás.-contestó el ladrón del viento muy divertido.

-Muy gracioso.-añadió su amigo con sarcasmo.

Su amigo se sentó sobre uno de los troncos, colocó una mano dentro de su capa y sacó de ella una bolsa de piel. Desamarró el nudo que la aseguraba, metió su mano en ella y sacó un conejo muerto. Comenzó a desprender la piel del animal. El ladrón del viento no pudo evitar sentir náuseas al verlo. Le agradaba su sabor pero nunca le había gustado verlos muertos. Tras haberle quitado la piel, su amigo lo colocó entre varios trozos de madera y lo dejó en el fuego.

-¿Qué no piensas acercarte a comer?-preguntó su amigo con sarcasmo.

El ladrón del viento se sentó en un tronco que estaba al lado de su amigo. Trató de mirar hacia otro lado mientras el conejo era cocinado.

-¡Ah!-exclamó de pronto su amigo.-Olvidé tu conejo, ya vuelvo.

Se levantó y se dirigió corriendo hacia el bosque. El ladrón del viento no pudo evitar reír, definitivamente algunas personas nunca cambiarían. En verdad disfrutaba de aquellos momentos, sentía como si reviviera su pasado. Tal vez él tampoco había cambiado. El viento soplaba con dulzura sobre su rostro, sintiéndose en armonía con la naturaleza. De nuevo estaba ahí… esa vaga melodía que siempre escuchaba cuando estaba solo. Aquella melodía que no había dejado de escuchar desde que había partido. Entrelazó sus fríos dedos, tratando de crear calor en ellos. Aquella melodía lo invitaba a cantar… como siempre lo había hecho. Cerró sus ojos y disfrutó del momento.

_-You walk into a room… __All eyes are on you _

Le gustaba cantar y siempre lo hacía por algún motivo en especial. Su voz parecía coordinar perfectamente con la melodía que oía en su cabeza. Siempre lo habían alagado por la bella voz que poseía. Algunos juraban escuchar la voz de un ángel. Al cantar mostraba dulzura, la perfecta intensidad, el perfecto tono, el perfecto tema y con un sentimiento _especial_. Su voz era dulce hacía que cualquiera que lo escuchará se detuviera en su camino. Esa canción en particular la había escrito él mismo. Cada vez que la cantaba recordaba aquellos dulces momentos que lo habían hecho realmente feliz.

-_Everyone wants to know your name… Baby you make 'em swoon. Yeah baby you're so smooth. You take every breath I breathe away… _

Se desconcentró por completo al sentir la presencia de alguien acercándose. Abrió los ojos, listo para encontrar cualquier adversario, pero en cambio vio a su amigo frente a la fogata. Le arrojó algo que traía en sus manos y lo atrapó por instinto. Miró sus manos y logró ver un pequeño conejo muerto. Las náuseas volvieron a apoderarse de él.

-Buena atrapada, ya no eres el chico débil que conocía.-comentó su amigo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

El ladrón del viento le entregó de inmediato el conejo a su amigo. Mejor que él se encargará de cocinarlo.

-Y tú sigues siendo igual de olvidadizo.-respondió el ladrón del viento.

-Tengo muchas cosas que pensar, por eso olvido todo fácilmente.-se defendió su amigo con agilidad.

Estando ahí, frente a la fogata, podías sentir un ambiente cálido y casi perfecto, sólo que la realidad era otra.

-¿De nuevo cantabas cierto?-preguntó su amigo de repente.- Viejo, hacía tiempo que no te oía cantar.

-Sí…-respondió el ladrón del viento con un hilo de voz.- Es sólo que… no puedo olvidarla.

-Lo conseguiremos mi amigo.-respondió su amigo tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.- Sólo hace falta que puedas entrar al Gran Castillo y lo demás será chocobo comido.

-Eso espero…-respondió con inseguridad, ojalá y las cosas en verdad fueran tan sencillas. Sintió un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- ¿Crees qué me recuerde?

-Sabías que eras tonto, pero no un idiota.-dijo su amigo con humor.

Sus palabras tan sólo servían para animarlo. Sabía que no lo había conseguido. Su amigo permanecía en silencio. Era un gran misterio saber en lo que estaba pensando, nunca lo había comprendido.

-Hey, ella te recordará, te lo aseguró.-exclamó su amigo convencido.

El ladrón del viento comenzó a reírse con ironía. Ojalá y fuera cierto. Después de todo ya habían pasado algunos años desde que la había visto por última vez… en aquella noche fría. Elevó su mirada para apreciar las hermosas estrellas que brillaban con intensidad sobre ellos. Si tan sólo nada de eso hubiera ocurrido…

-Si no te comes el conejo, yo lo haré por ti.-dijo la voz de su amigo.

Volvió su mirada hacia la fogata. Su amigo ya estaba comiendo, sólo faltaba él. Tenía mucha hambre, había pensando en tantas cosas ese día que había olvidado comer. Con cuidado, sujetó el conejo que estaba cerca de la fogata. Lo que antes era el cuerpo de un conejo ahora sólo era un trozo de carne. Sin pensarlo lo mordió. De pronto hizo un sonido de asco.

-¿Puedes quemarlo un poco más?-preguntó.

-¿No te gustó?-exclamó su amigo.-Mmm… creo que estoy perdiendo mi toque.

-O tal vez no veas bien.-explicó el ladrón del viento.

Él tenía la razón. Colocó sus manos sobre la capucha, haciéndola hacia atrás, para mostrar su rostro. Era un apuesto joven, tenía la piel algo morena, sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde que hacían capturar la atención de todos, debajo de aquellos ojos tenía unas marcas en forma de rombo de color rojo. Lo más característico de él era su impresionante cabello. Era de color rojo, como el fuego, lo tenía siempre en puntas y era largo. La capa tenía un ligero escote que mostraba su fuerte pecho. En edad le ganaba unos cuantos años. Mostró una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Ya era tiempo de que vieras mi bello rostro.- dijo su amigo con esa misma sonrisa.

-Mejor concéntrate en freír el conejo, tengo hambre.-respondió el ladrón del viento.

Aquella sonrisa sarcástica desapareció y fue reemplazada por un gesto confuso. Sujeto con cuidado el trozo de carne y alzó su otra mano acercándola hacia él. Al principio no había sucedido nada, de pronto una ligera llama cobró vida entre sus dedos. Esa era su habilidad especial. Invocar al fuego. Algo que no se podía ver todos los días. El ladrón del viento siempre le había tenido admiración y respeto por su gran habilidad al momento de pelear. Comenzó a freír la carne del conejo.

-Ahí esta.-exclamó su amigo mientras le entregaba el trozo de carne y hacia desaparecer el fuego.- Cocinado por el gran Axel.

El ladrón del viento sujetó su comida y se la llevó a la boca enseguida. Se sintió en la gloria al probarlo. Comenzó a reírse cuando asimiló lo que había dicho Axel.

-Que no se te suba el ego a la cabeza.- exclamó el ladrón del viento con sarcasmo.

-¿Mira quién lo dice?-respondió Axel con ironía.-Tú eres el señor popularidad, todas las chicas de Radiant Garden te aman en secreto.

-Eso lo sé muy bien.-contestó el ladrón del viento mientras recordaba.-Me han seguido varias de ellas.

-No sabía que fueras todo un casanova.-dijo Axel mientras lo miraba con interés.

-No lo soy.-se defendió al instante. Bajando la mirada.-Yo no decidí tener esta vida.

Esas palabras… eran la realidad. Axel se odio así mismo por haber provocado aquella situación. Lo que menos quería era verlo así. Ya había sufrido bastante.

-Gee, perdona, lo había olvidado.-mintió Axel tratando de calmar la situación.-Estando contigo, así, me recuerda a los viejos tiempos.

-Sí…-respondió pensativo.-Yo también los recuerdo. Pero se han ido esos días ya…

De pronto sintió que le habían lanzado algo a su rostro. Un sabor a tierra se apoderó de sus sentidos. Sabía demasiado mal. Se tocó el rostro, tratando de averiguar lo que le había lanzado Axel. ¡Era lodo! La risa de Axel resonó por todo el bosque, sobretodo en sus oídos. Se quitó el lodo que tenía en sus ojos, mientras escuchaba a su amigo morirse de risa. Ese Axel, siempre haciendo las cosas menos usuales. Abrió los ojos y localizó a su amigo. Tenía sus manos sobre su estómago mientras continuaba riéndose. Aquella dulce risa la sentía tan cálida que olvidó porqué estaba enojado. Comenzó a reírse con timidez. Hacia tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Así me gusta escucharte.-dijo Axel.

-¿Así?-contestó el ladrón del viento. Colocó su mano sobre su barbilla- Me preguntó… ¿Qué pasaría si hiciera que cayeras al río?

-Hermano, eso es jugar muy sucio.-respondió Axel algo asustado.

El ladrón del viento se rió con ironía. Ese era el único punto débil de su amigo. El agua. Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el río. Quería quitarse en cuanto antes el lodo, ya no soportaba su sabor. Llegó a la orilla y se quitó sus guantes mostrando dos manos de color blanco como la nieve. En una de sus manos tenía un anillo negro y en el siguiente uno blanco. Se agachó y comenzó a mojarse la cara. El agua estaba realmente fría, así que tuvo que limpiarse rápido. En cuanto terminó se levantó, quería estar cerca de la fogata en cuanto antes, tenía mucho frío. Dio media vuelta, colocó sus manos sobre su capucha y la retiró. De pronto algo le cayó nuevamente sobre su rostro. ¿¡De nuevo lodo!? Colocó sus manos sobre su rostro por instinto, sólo que no sintió la asquerosa sensación del lodo. Era una toalla. No sabía de donde sacaba tantas cosas Axel pero resultaba ser útil tenerlo cerca. Se sabía el camino de memoria hacia el tronco donde se sentaba. Comenzó a secarse el rostro mientras sus pies lo guiaban. Confiando en sus instintos, se sentó, logrando sentir el tronco.

-¿Qué no me darás mi toalla?-preguntó Axel.

-¡Oh sí! Lo siento.-se disculpó el ladrón del viento.

-No has cambiado en nada…-comenzó a decir Axel.

El ladrón del viento se quitó la toalla del rostro y la arrojó sobre su amigo.

-… Roxas.-finalizó Axel.

El famoso ladrón del viento… era tan sólo un joven. Era apuesto, su rostro era muy estético, tenía la piel blanca, sus ojos parecían ser la única luz sobre aquella oscuridad, eran de un bello color azul cielo. Su cabello era de un intenso color rubio, lo tenía levantado en varias puntas y lo tenía corto. Era alto para su edad y delgado. Su mirada mostraba dulzura pero podría cambiar rápidamente de humor si algo le afectaba. Roxas comenzó a reírse, con esa dulce risa que solía dar vida a lo inexistente.

-Hace mucho que no me llamaban por mi nombre.-comentó Roxas.

-Podría seguir así por más tiempo, pero hay que seguir y el tiempo se agota.-dijo Axel.

Axel sonrió, metió su mano a su capa y de ahí saco un pergamino. Abrió el pergamino mientras lo acercaba cerca del fuego para que ambos pudieran verlo.

-El Rey ha dado la orden de atraparte vivo ó muerto.-explicó Axel haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.-La Orden estará buscándote en todas partes junto con los aldeanos.

Roxas logró ver el pergamino. Había dos dibujos, ambos de él, uno lo mostraba con una capa negra y el otro lo mostraba con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Debajo de los dibujos rezaba una frase:

"_Se busca con o sin vida al ladrón del viento. Cualquier información será recompensado"_

Era normal ver ese tipo de advertencias. Había sido el ladrón del viento por bastante tiempo y ese no había sido el único pergamino que había visto con una imagen suya en él. La situación se volvía cada vez más y más dura.

-Esto desaparecerá.-dijo decidido Roxas.-Pero dime. ¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Les afecta esto en algún sentido?

-No…-dijo Axel mientras veía hacia otro lugar.-Para nada… todo está bien.

Mentía. Lo sabía muy bien. Él había mentido demasiado toda su vida y reconocía una cuando la veía. Roxas miró fijamente a su amigo.

-Sé que mientes.-declaró Roxas.

-Olvide con quien estaba hablando.-comentó Axel algo nervioso.

Roxas le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

-¡No me mires así!-exclamó Axel al mirarlo.- De acuerdo, el pueblo esta sufriendo. No hay comida, las cosas son un caos y más con las nuevas órdenes del Rey.

El ladrón del viento miró hacia el fuego, perdiendo su mirada en ella junto con sus pensamientos. Apretó sus puños contra sus rodillas. Todos estaban pasando un mal momento por su culpa.

-Pero todo cambiará gracias al movimiento de la princesa.-exclamó Axel.

Todos los pensamientos que Roxas tenía en ese momento se desvanecieron al recordar una sonrisa en particular. Sintió que la cara se le ponía totalmente roja.

-¡Wuau!-exclamó Axel muy contento.-Tienes el mismo color de mi cabello por toda tu cara.

Mientras que Roxas trataba de tranquilizarse, el pelirrojo guardó el pergamino y sacó otro de su capa. Lo abrió rápidamente. Roxas se acercó para poder contemplarlo mejor. Se trataba de alguna especie de mapa. Mientras lo analizaba, su mente iba registrando en su cerebro lo que veía. El mapa estaba dividido en dos partes por una línea roja mal hecha (_de seguro había sido obra de Axel_) mostraba todo el reino de Radiant Garden. En una mitad se encontraban los reinos más comunes y en la otra los demás. A mitad del mapa se encontraba el Gran Castillo, alrededor de él había un bosque y una pequeña sección había un letrero que decía "Twilight Town". En lo que más se enfocaba aquél mapa era el Gran Castillo. Mostraba todos los escondites, atajos, caminos que había dentro de él.

-Concentrémonos en nuestro mérito.-dijo Axel sin poder ocultar su alegría.- Claro, en vez de pensar en ella.

Roxas le lanzó una de sus temibles miradas amenazadoras.

-Era broma.-exclamó Axel nervioso.

-¿Dónde conseguiste el mapa?-preguntó Roxas tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Un obsequio de los mineros.-explicó Axel con orgullo.-Bien, ya tienes la llave, ahora debes de ir a este lugar.

Axel sacó de su capa una tiza de color rojo. Roxas lo miró atónito. ¿Cómo podía guardar tantas cosas en su capa? El pelirrojo colocó el pergamino en el suelo y trazo un círculo alrededor de una zona del Gran Castillo. Al terminar señaló el círculo con su dedo.

-Aquí es el cuarto donde esta tu pase para entrar a todo sitio.-explicó Axel con alegría.-Ten cuidado, esta vigilado por Zexion y Xaldin. ¿Los recuerdas?

- Claro. ¿Cómo olvidar sus feos rostros?-exclamó Roxas.

-Bien dicho. Tendrás que ser precavido. ¿Lo captas?

-Puedo hacerlo.-dijo decidido Roxas.

-Quédate con el mapa.-dijo Axel.- Lo necesitas más que yo.

Roxas sujetó el pergamino, lo enrolló con cuidado y lo guardó en su capa. Más tarde iba a estudiarlo mejor.

-Tengo que irme ya, de seguro has causado un alboroto en la Orden por tu reciente movimiento.-dijo Axel mientras se levantaba.-El resto te lo dejo a ti y que no te atrapen. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?-dijo Roxas con ironía.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, volvieron a esconder sus rostros con la capucha y se miraron por breves momentos. Axel rió con ironía, alzó su mano y extinguió en un segundo el fuego de la fogata. La oscuridad y el frío se hicieron presentes. Ambos se dieron la espalda.

-Iré a reunirme con _él.-_explicó Axel.

-Mañana lo tendré.-dijo Roxas decidido.

Roxas alzó su mano e invocó un portal oscuro. Axel lo imitó. Vagos recuerdos llenaron el ambiente. Esto ya no era como las misiones que solían realizar juntos. Esta vez sabían que no podían cometer errores y el peligro era mucho mayor.

-Cuídate amigo.- dijo Axel.

-Igualmente.-respondió Roxas.

Sus destinos los esperaban. El primero en irse fue Roxas. Algo normal en él. Siempre había sido el más impaciente de los dos. Axel entró al portal.

* * *

La cantina "_Outsider World_", el único lugar donde la gente no dormía, hogar de los secretos. El ruido no dejaba de escucharse en aquél lugar. Hombres y mujeres gritando frenéticamente. El sonido de las botellas chocando entre ellas. La suave melodía de un piano tocando sin césar. Ese ambiente resultaba acogedor para algunas personas. Pero para un pelirrojo en particular, le resultaba desesperante. Axel se encontraba sentado en la orilla más lejana, el único lugar donde podía hablar sin necesidad de preocuparse por quién lo estuviera viendo y podía expresarse con total libertad. Sus piernas no dejaban de moverse, las cambiaba una y otra vez de posición. Tras separarse de Roxas, había llegado a la cantina. Ya había pasado una hora. Estaba impaciente. ¿A qué horas pensaba llegar? No tenía tiempo. Suspiró resignado mientras veía como los hombres se peleaban sin razón alguna. El sonido de una campana resonó por el lugar. De inmediato miró hacia la puerta. ¡Al fin había llegado! Una figura alta cubierta por una capa negra entró al lugar. Aquella capa había sido un regalo de su parte. Nadie había notado su presencia porque estaban muy ocupados en sus propios asuntos. El recién llegado se dirigió sin vacilar hacia la mesa donde él se encontraba.

-Creí que te habías acobardado.-dijo Axel.

-Es difícil hacerme sentir miedo.-respondió el desconocido.

Axel señaló una silla que estaba al frente de él. El desconocido tomó asiento.

-Muestra tu rostro.-exigió Axel.

-Tan exigente como siempre Axel.-respondió el desconocido con sarcasmo.

Colocó sus manos sobre la capucha y reveló su rostro. Se trataba de un joven más grande que Roxas. Era alto, delgado y fuerte. Su piel era más blanca que la de la princesa. Sus ojos eran de color verde azulado. Tenía el cabello plateado, era lacio, lo tenía largo y lo llevaba recogido con una liga negra.

-¿Es suficiente para probar qué soy yo?-preguntó el chico mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Tu usual sarcasmo me revelaría que se trata de ti Riku.-respondió Axel.- ¿Ocupado siendo el guardián del príncipe?

-Más o menos.-admitió Riku.- Sabes que el príncipe es sonámbulo por lo tanto tengo que vigilarlo toda la noche o sino un día de estos aparecerá muerto.

-¿Se lo dejaste encargado a alguien?-preguntó Axel interesado.

-No, tan sólo lo dejé bien amarrado sobre una silla.-explicó con naturalidad Riku.

-No creo que le agradé al príncipe lo que hiciste cuando despierte.

-No se dará cuenta porque llegaré antes que eso suceda.

Una mujer mayor les dejó dos vasos llenos de ron y se alejo para seguir atendiendo a los clientes. Ambos comenzaron a beber.

-Vayamos al grano.-dijo Riku.- ¿Cómo se esta desarrollando el plan?

-Todo va bien.-afirmó Axel. Se acercó hacia el peliplateado.-Como Roxas lo ha planeado. Consiguió la llave.

Una sonrisa de éxito se dibujó en el rostro de Riku. Esa era una muy buena señal.

-Lo más importante ya esta hecho.-dijo Axel.

-Bien, me han demostrado que su plan puede funcionar-añadió Riku.- Tienes mi espada. Se lo diré a los demás, estoy seguro que accederán.

-Gracias viejo.-dijo Axel.-Necesitamos de su ayuda para que todo esto pueda realizarse.

-Todo esto para detener una simple boda ¿eh?-añadió Riku con ironía.

-Sí-afirmó Axel.- Una tarea no muy sencilla de realizar.

-Supongo que él esta en estos momentos con Zexion y Xaldin.-comentó Riku.-Sólo espero que no lo capturen.

-No te preocupes.-exclamó Axel y añadió con decisión.- Él sabe cómo hacer las cosas.

* * *

Un nuevo día nacía sobre la ciudad de Twilight Town, conocida también como la "Ciudad del Sol" por la forma en que el sol brillaba en sus calles. Esos días habían sido difíciles para los ciudadanos por el evento que se aproximaba. Las carrozas no dejaban de llegar y los habitantes no paraban de trabajar. Ese día se encaminaba un carruaje hacia la ciudad. Era dirigida por Tidus, no había podido dormir muy bien por la noche anterior, sobretodo por las constantes paranoias de Pence. Ya quería llegar a su ciudad y terminar de trabajar para poder dormir. Tidus transportaba sólo a tres personas. El interior del carruaje era sencillo, dos asientos largos y varias ventanas. Se encontraban una mujer adulta con un bebé en sus brazos y un joven con una capa color café oscuro, pantalones, zapatos y guantes de color negro. Ocultaba su rostro bajo su capucha. El joven miró por la ventana, notando el reflejo de sus azulados ojos por el cristal. La noche anterior había sido difícil pero lo mejor apenas comenzaba.

-He vuelto… Naminé.-susurró Roxas en cuanto vio la entrada a Twilight Town.

"_Un guerrero de la luz jamás hace trampas; pero sabe distraer a su adversario."_

**Paulo Coelho.**

* * *

**Ha llegado el final del primer capítulo de este fic. Espero y les haya gustado. Dejen review :D. ¿Por qué Roxas es el ladrón del viento? ¿Quién es Naminé? ¿Quién es la Orden XIII? ¿Cuál es su plan secreto? ¿Por qué quieren detener la boda? Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Notas de SoritaK:**

Bienvenido seas a mi nuevo fic. Estoy muy contenta porque al fin lo inicié. Lo tenía pensado desde Marzo de este año, pero por falta de tiempo, no podía escribirlo. Hace unos días terminé de idealizarlo porque quiero experimentar un poco más mi forma de escribir. Los capítulos serán largos ya que la historia en sí es muy larga. Disfruté el escribir este capítulo, como dijo Roxas, las cosas están apenas presentándose.

**¿Cómo ocurrió todo?**_  
_Estaba en clase de Física y la verdad estaba muy aburrida, así que me puse a escuchar música de Jesse McCartney en mi Ipod, tras escuchar la canción _Feelin' You_ comencé a crear un nuevo mundo con los personajes de KH. Saqué mi libreta para escribir y comencé a la mitad de la clase a escribir una vaga idea que se me había ocurrido, me gusto mucho y quise continuar con eso. Quería dar un nuevo aire a los personajes de KH. Ahora tengo una libreta entera con la historia y estudié demasiado la época medieval para hacer las cosas bien.

De todo corazón espero que sigan el fic a mi lado, sus opiniones, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, todo lo que quieran, las esperaré con ansias porque me ayuda más de lo que se imaginan. Gracias a todos, por ustedes, me he transformado en la escritora que soy ahora y sé que puedo mejorar.

_Agradecimientos especiales_

Satsuki Yuna: Por haberme dado varias ideas del fic y por haberme ayudado a aclarar muchas cosas. Ailoflu.  
Hikari-Light-XIII: Saber que alguien como tú siempre me esta apoyando, me hace sentir muy fuerte y capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. Te lo agradezco.

**¡Y a todos los lectores anónimos! ¡Qué viva Kingdom Hearts!**

"_Nada es lo que parece"  
**Feelin' You**_


	2. La documentación

**Disclaimer****: Lamentablemente, no soy la dueña de los personajes que utilizaré, sólo la trama fue creada por mí. Este fic no es una continuación de la saga de juegos de Kingdom Hearts, tan sólo es una nueva, con el fin de entretenerlos. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dedicado a todas las hermosas personas que leen mis fics, un millón de gracias. Me han dado un motivo más para vivir._

**

* * *

  
**

_If you feel so empty__  
So used up, so let down__  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

**Riot  
Three Grace Days**

_Primera temporada__  
_**E L P L A N**

**CAPÍTULO II  
La documentación **

"_No moriré porque aún tengo algo importante por hacer" _

-¡Soy el ladrón del viento!-gritó un niño.

Un niño se encontraba en un terreno baldío, usaba una toalla en su espalda para simular la capa de dicho ladrón. Jugaba con su hermana sin preocupaciones.

-Hijo, te he dicho que no pueden jugar a eso.-exclamó su madre con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué mamá?-inquirió el niño.-El ladrón del viento es una buena perso…

-Guarda silencio.-replicó la señora.-Querido, sabes que podrían castigarnos y dejarnos sin comer. Te lo pido.

El niño dejó la toalla en el suelo, como señal de resignación. Sujeto de la mano a su hermana y siguió a su madre. Esas personas no se imaginarían que el verdadero ladrón del viento lo había visto todo. Jamás creyó que su misma existencia le trajera tantas desgracias a su pueblo. Él no había elegido esa vida.

Había sido fácil esquivar la entrega de documentos en la entrada de Twilight Town. En cuanto bajó de la carroza, se escabulló entre la gente, mezclándose con ellas para entrar sin problemas a la ciudad. Su rostro seguía cubierto bajo la capa que había conseguido. En su espalda cargaba un saco con las cosas necesarias para sobrevivir. El ladrón del viento detuvo sus pasos, mirando al suelo. En sus pies se encontraba la tapa de una cloaca. Se aseguró de estar solo. Al confirmarlo, con una fuerte patada quitó la tapa e ingresó en ella. El olor a putrefacción y azufre se apoderaron de sus sentidos. Se encontraba en las alcantarillas de la ciudad, una ruta que solía usar para atravesar los pueblos que visitaba para no ser descubierto. Caminó entre el corto pasillo que lo dividía de las aguas negras. Tras varios minutos, logró toparse con un callejón sin salida. Dejó su equipaje en el suelo y saltó hacia las aguas negras. Como estaba acostumbrado a mojarse en ellas, lo hizo sin ninguna complicación. Se acercó a la pared y comenzó a explorarla con sus manos. De pronto, encontró lo que estaba buscando. Dos orificios pequeños- que estaban al nivel de su pecho- se mostraban ante él. El ladrón del viento colocó una mano en cada uno. Alrededor de él comenzó a soplar viento de la nada, moviendo sus mechones sin cesar. Dominó aquella brisa y la dirigió a sus manos para transferirlas a los orificios. Un leve crujir resonó del otro lado del muro. Esa era la señal. Roxas retrocedió esperando pacientemente.

Tras unos momentos, la pared se deslizó hacia la izquierda al tiempo que se escuchaba el sonido de unas cadenas, mostrando una entrada. El ladrón del viento ingresó a ella mientras que la pared volvía a su lugar. Oscuridad. Era lo único que veía. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ella, así que continuó sin problemas. Subió por unas interminables escaleras en forma de caracol. En menos de lo que imaginó, logró divisar una luz en la lejanía, se apresuró en llegar a ella para encontrarse con un enorme lugar. Una vez más estaba ahí… después de tanto tiempo. Aquél lugar era muy espacioso, estaba sucio y polvoriento, sin embargo tenía la luz perfecta. Se encaminó hacia varias cajas, las hizo a un lado y reconoció la pequeña habitación oculta. Ese lugar había sido su hogar por un tiempo, su primer escondite. Se trataba de un espacio pequeño, tenía una cama hecha de paja al lado de la pared, una lámpara de aceite vieja y un espejo al otro extremo con viejos recortes. Lo que siempre amo de ese lugar era la pequeña grieta del lado del espejo que mostraba la vista más hermosa de todo Twilight Town. Se encontraba en la cima del reloj principal de dicha ciudad. Dejó sus cosas en la cama, descubriendo su "verdadera" maleta sobre ella. Era un saco grande de color negro.

-Veo que Axel logró cumplir con su misión.-exclamó en un susurro Roxas.

Se sentó en su cama y vació el contenido del saco. Ahí estaban sus cosas más preciadas. Tenía un cambio de ropa, varios collares de diferentes diseños, un emblema en forma de X, unos guantes y una caja pequeña. Algo llamó su atención. Debajo de su ropa había un pergamino envuelto en un listó rojo. Retiró el listón y lo abrió con orgullo. La hoja contenía varios inscritos, tenía el sello real y poseía su nuevo nombre.

-No fue fácil, pero lo hemos conseguido.-dijo Roxas con seguridad, recordando la noche anterior…

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Roxas corría entre las casas de la ciudad de Traverse Town, sabiendo que no había tiempo que perder. Tras haberse separado de Axel, se había transportado a ese lugar. Gotas de lluvia golpeaban contra su cuerpo a gran velocidad. Más perfecto no podía ser… Escaló la azotea de una gran mansión blanca y entró por una ventana. Aquella mansión había sido abandonada, pero podría serle útil la ropa de sus antiguos dueños. Con gran agilidad se cambió de ropa. Temblaba de frío, pero debía apresurarse. Ahora llevaba puesto un pantalón castaño, una camisa beige de mangas largas y un saco verde. Se dirigió hacia su capa y extrajo un frasco cuyo contenido era cristalino. Lo abrió y lo vació en todo su cabello. Eran químicos, no le afectarían en su salud, sólo los necesitaba para despistar a cierto miembro de la Orden XIII. Zexion poseía la habilidad para identificar por su esencia a cualquier persona. Era el miembro al que más temía, sin embargo, confiaba en que su plan funcionaría. Sacó el mapa que le había regalado Axel y lo estudió con detenimiento. _

_La lluvia se intensificó y su tiempo se agotaba. Dejó el mapa una vez más en su capa. Guardó su viejo cambio y lo dejó en la cama. Se miró al espejo empolvado para acomodarse la boina negra. Oculto su cabello en ella y se dedicó una mirada. ¿Y si fallaba…? No debía de pensar en ello. Estaba seguro, lo lograría, todo dependía de él ahora. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y saltó por ella, aterrizando en las calles nuevamente. Corría a gran velocidad en aquél lugar desértico. Se detuvo en un callejón, alzó una mano e hizo aparecer un portal oscuro. Ingresó en él, listo para iniciar con la misión. _

_Roxas cayó en tierra firme del otro lado del portal. En ese lugar no llovía y los rayos de luna iluminaban el Gran Castillo que estaba frente a sus ojos. El hogar del Rey y su Orden. Se dirigió hacia la Torre Este, donde pretendía entrar por ella. Había elegido aquella torre porque sus cuidadores eran Larxene y Luxord. Dos miembros que no estaban debido a su antiguo "plan". Roxas saltó hacia la copa de un árbol y observó con detenimiento la entrada. Había en total cuatro guardias y un comandante en la puerta. Para su fortuna, reconoció al superior de los soldados, sería de gran ayuda… Bajó del árbol y corrió hacia la entrada con seguridad. Los soldados notaron su presencia, uno de ellos se acercó hacia él. _

_-¿En qué te puedo ayudar, ciudadano?_

_- Mes de transport__ -exclamó Roxas con urgencia. (Mi transporte en francés) _

_El soldado se dirigió hacia sus compañeros, diciendo que no conocía el idioma. Roxas gritó lo mismo una y otra vez. Deseaba hacer salir al comandante con sus gritos. _

_-¿Qué escándalo es este?-exclamó una voz conocida._

_El comandante se dirigió hacia ellos. Llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que los soldados, lo único que lo distinguía era el color de su emblema junto con el casco que traía por obligación. _

-O_ui, oui, je sais. Que se passe avec votre __transport__?-contestó el comandante en un perfecto francés. __(Sí, sí lo sé. __¿Qué ocurre con tú transporte?) _

_- Mon transport est resté coincé dans un arbre. Aide-moi, s'il vous plaît.- contestó Roxas. __(Mi transporte está atascado en un árbol. Ayúdame, por favor) _

_-¿Qué dice, mi lord?-preguntó un soldado._

_-Ayudaré a este aldeano a mover su transporte.-dijo el comandante._

_-Señor, debemos esperar a la Orden…_

_-He dicho:-replicó el comandante de mala gana.-Voy a ayudarlo. _

_Perfecto. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien. El comandante le indicó con una señal que lo guiará. Roxas lo llevó a la profundidad del bosque, fingiendo caminar torpemente. Varios minutos después, se detuvieron._

_- O__ù est-il?-preguntó el comandante. (¿Dónde es?)_

_En un rápido movimiento, Roxas giró con rapidez y saltó encima de él, dándole un golpe con su mano en su cuello que lo dejó inconsciente en un segundo. El comandante cayó al suelo. El ladrón del viento de inmediato comenzó a quitarse parte de su ropa y la intercambió por otras del comandante. Tenía una hora para volver con él antes que despertara. Al finalizar, le quitó el casco y miró su rostro. _

_-Fue bueno haber sido amigos, Seifer.-exclamó Roxas al mirar a su viejo amigo dormido. _

_Arrastró a Seifer hasta la orilla de un árbol y lo dejó ahí, asegurándose que estaba realmente dormido. Roxas se puso el casco y volvió a la entrada. Los soldados de inmediato notaron su llegada. _

_-¿Lo ven?-exclamó Roxas fingiendo la voz de Seifer.- Pude ayudar al aldeano sin problemas y sin la Orden. ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? Sigan con su trabajo. _

_Los soldados volvieron a sus lugares sin sospechar nada en él. Se dirigió hacia la entrada y sin problemas logró ingresar. Una vez dentro examinó el lugar. Se encontraba en un enorme patio, donde a sus alrededores se erguían las paredes que sostenían toda la zona Este. Se apresuró en buscarlo… tenía que estar cerca de ahí. Caminó por las orillas y lo encontró. En el suelo había una alcantarilla que conducía a las cañerías. _

_Cuando había trabajado para la Orden, se enteró del mal manejo de las instalaciones del castillo. La mayoría del agua del Gran Castillo se encontraba en esa zona, yéndose lentamente al canal externo. Era el único lugar donde eso ocurría, así que lo aprovechó. Se colocó encima de la alcantarilla, cruzó sus manos detrás de él y espero… Nuevamente una brisa recorría su cuerpo, haciendo levitar sus ropas. Concentró el aire en sus manos y lo dirigió hacia la alcantarilla. Se retiró rápidamente, identificando la escalera que lo guiaría a la cima de la Torre Este. De pronto, un fuerte sonido resonó en el lugar. En mitad del patio salió volando hacia la cima de la Torre la tapa de la cloaca. Agua negra llenó con rapidez el lugar. Los soldados estaban sorprendidos e indecisos. _

_-¿Van a quedarse mirando?-gritó Roxas hacia los soldados-Comiencen a limpiar, subiré por la maldita tapadera. ¿Entendieron?_

_De inmediato se pusieron a trabajar y él corrió hacia las escaleras, subiendo y llegando a la cima en menos tiempo de lo que imaginó. En la cima, había una pequeña habitación circular con varias mesas y armamento. Un soldado se levantó al verlo llegar. _

_-¿No escuchaste mis órdenes soldado?-gritó Roxas.-Baja y ayuda a los demás._

_El soldado bajó de inmediato. Una vez de que se aseguró que nadie lo veía, se dirigió hacia la ventana. Identificó una piedra que tenía varias grietas, la sujetó y la sacó del lugar. En su lugar, había un agujero espacioso que mostraba un bulto negro. Roxas extrajo su contenido. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, supo lo que era. Una nueva capa de la Orden XIII. Tendría que agradecerle a Axel ese gran favor. Siendo su tercer cambio, se quitó la ropa y se la puso. Escondió las ropas del comandante en el interior del agujero y colocó la piedra en su lugar. Aquella capa le quedaba a la perfección. Había olvidado lo cómodo que era usarlas. _

_El ladrón del viento salió por la puerta trasera, ante él se materializó el largo pasillo que había visto en el mapa. Sin perder el tiempo, corrió a gran velocidad por él. Sus pensamientos junto con sus pasos se detuvieron al mirar la inmensa Torre Central del Gran Castillo. Ahí… en alguna habitación, se encontraba "ella". Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de la princesa…Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Meneó su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en su misión. _

_Se dirigió a la orilla del pasillo y-confiando en sus instintos-se dejó caer. El viento soplaba con fuerza en todo su cuerpo, dándole la sensación de volar. Aterrizó perfectamente en un balcón y de inmediato ingresó. El lugar donde se encontraba eran varios pasillos que conducían a la sala de documentación, el destino a donde deseaba llegar. Con mucho cuidado, continuó con su camino. Las luces de las antorchas eran la única señal de vida. Bajó unas escaleras en forma de caracol con rapidez, llegando a un nuevo piso. Escuchó pasos aproximándose. Miró alrededor y descubrió una estatua cercana a él. Saltó y se agachó detrás de ella. La luz de la antorcha aproximándose era notoria. Roxas aguardó a que se fuera. Sin embargo, no espero encontrarse con algo que lo podía delatar. El sonido de chillidos agudos hizo eco, llamando la atención del soldado. Roxas buscó desesperado el origen de ese sonido y lo encontró. A sus pies, dos ratas se peleaban con veracidad, provocando aquellos ruidos. El ladrón de viento se estremeció. ¿Sería descubierto por dos ratas? Metió una mano dentro de su capa y localizó una bolsa pequeña, la extrajo y sujetó una rata. El animal se retorcía en su mano, abrió la bolsa y la metió en ella, guardándola con cuidado en sus ropas. Resultaba desagradable sentir el movimiento de la rata, pero no le quedaba otra opción ya que tenía planeado usarla más tarde. Sujetó la otra rata y la arrojó con cuidado hacia el soldado. El guardia se asustó al notar una sombra voladora, así que se preparó para pelear. Roxas aprovechó el momento, se bajó de la estatua y corrió por el pasillo sin ser notado. _

_En mitad del pasillo, alzó la mirada y contempló un hueco que se formaba en la pared. El sistema de ventilación. El ladrón del viento saltó hacia el asta de una bandera y se sujetó a ella. Tomó impulso y entró al sistema de ventilación. Era un espacio estrecho pero no lo suficiente como para andar a través de él. En cuclillas y despacio, comenzó a andar. Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, sólo debía contar otras cuatro entradas y llegaría a su destino. Había estudiado su localización por el mapa, pero nunca había entrado a la sala de documentación, ya que sólo podían entrar a ella Zexion y Xaldin. Al contar el conducto número cinco, miró a través de él, con el fin de analizar la situación. La sala de documentación estaba dividida en dos zonas, donde cada miembro protegía una. La zona de Zexion sólo contaba con un escritorio mientras que la de Xaldin tenía varios archiveros y muebles. Logró localizarlos a ambos. Zexion estaba sentado en una silla leyendo un libro mientras que Xaldin divagaba por el lugar. Una vez que analizó todo, sacó de su capa un frasco cuyo contenido era negro. Se colocó un poco en su mano y buscó un orificio en el suelo. Logró localizarlo y vació el polvo en él. Del otro lado de ese orificio se encontraba un horno que mantenía la habitación caliente. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de ahí y localizó otro orificio, repitiendo los mismos pasos. Esta vez, tendría que localizar la salida. Al final del corredor se encontraba. Se dirigió hacia ahí y aguardó que funcionará su plan. _

_-Xaldin, siento una esencia extraña.-exclamó de la nada Zexion.-No puedo identificar quién es. _

_-¿Por qué no sales de la habitación y lo averiguas?-sugirió Xaldin._

_-De acuerdo.-respondió Zexion cerrando su libro.-Después de todo, no hay nada que hacer por aquí._

_El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse se escuchó. Su plan estaba marchando a la perfección. Ahora su última fase iniciaría. Confiando plenamente en su plan, salió del sistema de ventilación con mucho cuidado, asegurándose de no ser visto. Se colocó detrás de una mesa y se agachó lo más que pudo. Sin embargo, algo había alterado al miembro de la Orden. Sin querer, Roxas había recorrido la silla con su pie. La sombra de Xaldin se acercaba hacia él con sigilo. Tenía que pensar en algo… y por fortuna, ya contaba con una idea. Abrió su capa y extrajo la bolsa que contenía la rata, vació su contenido y la dejó libre. El animal de inmediato corrió hacia la zona donde estaba Xaldin. El miembro de la Orden se despreocupó, sentándose en la silla de Zexion. Eso había estado muy cerca. _

_De pronto, los hornos comenzaron a lanzar un humo espeso color negro, cubriendo todo el lugar de polvo en un instante. Esa era la señal. Roxas se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el archivero. Podía ver perfectamente a través de ese humo ya que sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a ver en la oscuridad. Abrió un cajón y sacó un pergamino con las indicaciones de registro. El documento que estaba buscando. Lo guardó dentro de su capa con cuidado y cerró el archivero. Se percató de lo que había creado. El lugar era un completo caos, Xaldin gritaba varias maldiciones al momento de buscar la puerta para salir. Con tanto alboroto, Roxas aprovechó para volver al sistema de ventilación, andando lo más rápido que pudo por él, para salir al otro extremo. Con gran velocidad, corrió por el pasillo y saltó por la ventana más cercana. _

_Aterrizó perfectamente y, sin perder el tiemp, corrió por el bosque. De inmediato encontró a Seifer dormido, con la misma postura en que lo había dejado. Lo cargó en su espalda con cuidado y saltó por los árboles para llegar a la Torre Este. En un instante, llegó a la habitación circular y dejó al comandante sentado en una silla con una botella de vino en sus manos. Se dirigió a la ventana y extrajo la piedra nuevamente. Sacó la ropa oculta de ahí y comenzó a devolver la ropa a sus dueños. En pocos momentos, Roxas volvía a traer el cambio que había robado en Traverse Town y se puso la capa de la Orden encima. Metió el documento que había robado dentro del hueco y colocó la piedra en su lugar. Escuchó que alguien se aproximaba, así que saltó por la ventana sin pensarlo dos veces. Caía, por la fuerza de la gravedad, a toda velocidad hacia el suelo. El ladrón del viento sólo tenía una oportunidad para escapar de ahí. Alzó su mano, abriendo un portal a unos metros lejos e ingresó a él, completando con su misión._

_-_

_Tras haberse reunido con Riku, el miembro número VIII de la Orden subía las escaleras de la Torre Central del Gran Castillo. Roxas había causado un caos total en poco tiempo del que se imaginó. Llevaba el documento en sus manos, el mismo que había conseguido robar su amigo. Ahora sólo debía de aprovechar la confusión para ir a visitar a cierta joven rubia. Se detuvo en frente de la habitación de la princesa. Dos guardias lo miraron confundidos._

_-Elijo este día del año para hablar con la princesa, soy Axel, miembro número VIII de la Orden XIII._

_Los guardias lo dejaron pasar sin problema, registrando su visita en un libro. El Rey le había impuesto la orden de sólo ver a la princesa una vez al año. Ese día había llegado. Una vez dentro, Axel recordó el hermoso cuarto de la joven rubia. Su cuarto era tan diferente a los que había visto. Sabía que nunca se acostumbraría a él. Todo era de color blanco. Las paredes, la cama, las cortinas, los muebles, incluso el suelo. Todo era tan fino y puro. El sonido de unos pájaros al dormir resonaba en la habitación. Un hermoso balcón se encontraba al fondo, mostrando la inmensa luna. La habitación estaba oscura a pesar de su pureza. _

_-Nam, no te puedo ver.-exclamó Axel._

_De pronto, una figura femenina se levantó de la cama. Bajo el reflejo de la luna, se materializó el hermoso rostro de la princesa. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos azulados eran el reflejo del mar y de esperanzas anheladas. Su cabello era dorado, casi como los rayos del sol, lo tenía largo y estaba amarrado por un listón blanco. Era tan delicada que sentías que si la tocabas, podrías infectarla con la maldad de tú interior. Vestía con un sencillo vestido blanco. La joven sonrió al verlo y se dirigió hacia él para abrazarlo con sus delicados brazos. _

_-Axel.-pronunció su nombre con dulzura.-No puedo creer que seas tú._

_-Cuánto tiempo, Nam.-contestó el dueño del fuego devolviendo el abrazo.-Traigo buenas noticias. Él lo consiguió._

_-¿Lo…lo logró?-preguntó Naminé en un tono de sorpresa y emoción._

_-Todo el caos que hay afuera, es por su culpa.-exclamó Axel mientras se reía. _

_El rostro de la princesa mostró un ligero rubor debajo de sus ojos. Un delicado color rojo que relucía sus hermosos ojos azules. _

_-En ese caso, entrégame el documento, no hay tiempo que perder.-ordenó Naminé._

_-Sí, mi lady.-pronunció Axel al momento de darle el documento. _

_Naminé sujetó el pergamino y se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Alzó su pluma en el aire y comenzó a llenar el documento. Tras un tiempo, guardó la pluma y colocó el sello real en el pergamino. Enrolló el papel y se lo entregó a Axel._

_-Dile… que se cuide.-pronunció en un breve susurro la princesa._

_Axel tan sólo sonrió. Colocó su mano en la cabeza de la joven rubia y acarició su cabello con cuidado. Tras esto, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación. Los guardias se inclinaron en forma de respeto al verlo salir. Axel extendió una de sus manos con cuidado, haciendo que el fuego se materializará en el libro de registros, quemando sus hojas. Los soldados se asustaron al notar aquel repentino movimiento. _

_-Lo siento, creo que me emocioné demasiado al ver a la princesa.-exclamó Axel.-Yo que ustedes apagaba el fuego. ¿O acaso quieren quemar el castillo? _

_Uno de los soldados corrió en búsqueda de agua. Axel se alejó del lugar. Ahora debía de ir por el equipaje de Roxas en Traverse Town y dejarle el documento en su viejo escondite. Estaba seguro, que lo lograrían…_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Roxas contemplaba la hermosa vista, repasando en su memoria los movimientos que había hecho la noche anterior. De pronto, una conocida sensación se apoderó de sus sentidos. Un portal estaba materializándose en algún lugar cercano a él. Se levantó de inmediato y se preparó para encarar a la persona que se acercaba. Se trataba de Axel.

-Hermano, no me lo creo.-exclamó con felicidad.-Lo has conseguido.

El joven de las llamas le lanzó un pergamino. Roxas lo capturó en el aire con facilidad.

-Ya sabes lo que es.-le indicó Axel.-Tú plan salió a la perfección, saliste inadvertido. Ahora será mejor que me vaya o las cosas irán mal si notan mí ausencia.

Axel alzó una mano, abriendo un portal frente a él.

-Por cierto… ella te dice que te cuides.-citó Axel mientras desaparecía por el portal.

Roxas lo miró partir. Aquellas palabras lo habían puesto de muy buen humor. No sabía de ella desde hace tanto tiempo… Sentía que nuevamente establecía contacto con la princesa. Abrió el pergamino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa que no se había dado cuenta que poseía y leyó su contenido.

"_Estimado concursante: _

_Has recibido la cordial invitación para poder participar en nuestro concurso internacional de Struggle. Solicitamos de tú presencia el día de mañana."_

Roxas miró nuevamente hacia la ciudad de Traverse Town. Un nuevo mirar tenía sus ojos.

-Ganaré… lo prometo.

"_¿De qué te sirve el filo de tu espada si no sabes utilizarlo?  
Sólo úsalo para lograr lo que realmente quieres… es todo lo que necesitas"  
_**SoritaK**

**

* * *

Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. Las cosas se vuelven cada vez más interesantes. ¿Qué es el Torneo Struggle? ¿Por qué Roxas fue por el documento? ¿Qué desea lograr con todo eso? ¿Por qué es el ladrón del viento? Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo. Dejen review :D**

**Notas de SoritaK**

Al fin un nuevo capítulo, me ha costado traerlo ya que tuve que aprender mucho sobre los castillos, la forma en que la gente vivía en aquélla época y saber expresar lo que quería escribir. Tuve que rehacer el capítulo muchas veces porque quería que quedara lo más claro posible. Mi mamá me ayudó con muchas cosas, te lo agradezco por aconsejarme ver _The tudors_ (una serie). Me agradó la forma en que entrelacé todo, confieso que temía comenzar porque es totalmente diferente a lo que acostumbró a escribir. No han salido muchos personajes aún, pero todo es por una razón, poco a poco aparecerán. Espero haber escrito las cosas bien en francés, apenas estoy aprendiendo, así que si tuve errores, les agradecería que me los hicieran ver.

De todo corazón espero que sigan el fic a mi lado, sus opiniones, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, todo lo que quieran, las esperaré con ansias porque me ayuda más de lo que se imaginan. Gracias a todos, por ustedes, me he transformado en la escritora que soy ahora y sé que puedo mejorar.

_Agradecimientos especiales_

Hikari-Light-XIII: Tus palabras son la principal razón del porqué me esfuerzo tanto. Siempre haces que me ponga roja y salté por toda la casa de felicidad. Si tengo a una lectora como tú, entonces mi esfuerzo realmente vale la pena. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón y espero que podamos conocernos. ¿De dónde sacó tanta imaginación? (leyendo los reviews que me has mandado) De las experiencias que vivo día con día, el mejor libro es tú propia vida. Lo único que hago es sentarme en la computadora y escribir palabra por palabra y todo va saliendo solo. Si me ocupas en lo que sea, sabes que tienes a una gran amiga que daría lo que sea para que estés bien. Espero y podamos conocernos mejor.

Satsuki Yuna: Aunque no nos hemos hablado desde hace tiempo y ya no frecuentamos como antes siempre es bueno verte, es increíble hablar contigo y sabes muy bien que uno de mis sueños es ir algún día a España e invadir tu casa. Sé que se puede lograr porque puedo hacerlo.

Hikari Strife10: Mi fan number one! xD No tienes idea de qué feliz me puse cuando leí tu review. Hacia muchísimo que no sabía sobre ti. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. ¿Crees que volví pisando fuerte? (risas) Eres muy simpática. Tu opinión me es muy importante y ahora sé que este fic tiene un buen futuro.

**¡Y a todos los lectores anónimos! ¡Qué viva Kingdom Hearts!**

_Nada es lo que parece_  
**Feelin' You**


	3. El torneo inicia

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente, no soy la dueña de los personajes que utilizaré, sólo la trama fue creada por mí. Este fic no es una continuación de la saga de juegos de Kingdom Hearts, tan sólo es una nueva, con el fin de entretenerlos. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dedicado a las personas que desean escribir, es difícil iniciar con el camino, pero tengan la seguridad de que serán escuchados._

**

* * *

  
**

_I'll not die  
I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive  
when you're beside me_

**Time of Dying**

**Three Grace Days**

_Primera temporada__  
_**E L P L A N**

**CAPÍTULO III  
El Torneo inicia**

"_Si de mí depende el volver a ver tú sonrisa, entonces me esforzaré_"

-¡Este es un anuncio para todos los concursantes del Torneo Struggle!-gritó un señor.

El señor se encontraba a mitad del círculo que habían creado los espectadores alrededor de la arena Solar. Un nuevo día había iniciado junto con el más esperado Torneo del año. Se trataba de un certamen donde los habitantes más fuertes de ese reino ponían a prueba sus habilidades y demostrar quién era el más fuerte. El reino entero había estado preparando con antelación los preparativos para dicho concurso. Era una ocasión donde podían olvidar sus preocupaciones y sentir la emoción de las batallas. Un niño con una toalla en la espalda trataba de mirar entre el poco espacio que le dejaban las personas, sin embargo no lograba hacerlo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar, amigo?-preguntó una voz detrás de él.

El niño fijó su mirada en la persona que le había hablado. Se trataba de un joven que ocultaba su rostro y su cuerpo bajo una capa café oscura. A pesar de tener un atuendo bastante misterioso, el niño no se inmutó ante su apariencia.

-Señor, me gustaría poder ver lo que está ocurriendo en la arena.-respondió el niño con mucho respeto.

El joven colocó sus manos bajo los brazos del niño y lo cargó sobre sus hombros, procurando que su rostro siguiera oculto.

-Muchas gracias señor.-gritó de alegría el niño.

El joven permaneció en silencio, fijando su atención en las palabras del señor.

-Estamos aquí reunidos, en la arena Solar, para dar inicio con nuestro Torneo. Antes de comenzar, presentaré a las personas importantes que nos acompañan el día de hoy.-exclamó el señor con orgullo.

El señor señaló hacia su izquierda, indicando una gran carpa que ocultaba su contenido bajo varias cortinas.

-Primero que nada presentaremos a la persona que inauguró el Torneo y la cual esta encargada de manejar nuestro reino: Su Alteza Real, Xemnas.

Una de las cortinas se abrió, mostrando al Rey sentado en un trono. Se trataba de un hombre con un semblante tranquilo. Sus ojos eran dorados que reflejaban el poder que poseía. Su cabello era plateado, lacio y lo tenía largo. En su cabeza llevaba una corona dorada con decoraciones rojas. La gente gritó de júbilo al mirarlo.

-Desde tierras muy lejanas, nos visita el futuro marido de nuestra princesa: El príncipe Sora y su guardián real Riku.

La siguiente cortina se abrió, mostrando a dos jóvenes sentados. El príncipe Sora se puso de pie para recibir la ovación del público. Riku permanecía a su lado en silencio, sin hacer ningún ademán. El príncipe era un joven de piel morena que hacía una combinación exótica con sus ojos azules. Bajo su cabello castaño claro descansaba una corona roja más pequeña que la del Rey. Su sonrisa cautivó al instante a más de una aldeana del reino.

- La siguiente persona que nos visita es nada más y nada menos que la hermosa princesa Naminé.

_Aquél nombre…  
_

El niño exclamó un leve grito al sentir que las manos del joven habían perdido su fuerza. El joven de inmediato lo sostuvo, disculpándose por su descuido. Una nueva cortina se abrió junto con sentimientos enterrados de aquél joven encapuchado. La cortina descubrió a la hermosa princesa. Naminé se levantó con elegancia y saludó a los aldeanos con una leve sonrisa. La princesa llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color azul cielo que hacia juego con la hermosa corona que descansaba sobre su cabeza. Una sensación que nacía en la boca del estomago del joven emergió sin aviso.

-Señor. ¿Se siente bien?-preguntó el niño.- ¿Quiere que me baje?

-N-no te preocupes, amigo. Estoy bien.-exclamó el joven.

Los ojos del joven no podían despegarse de la princesa. Naminé volvió a su asiento, con una sonrisa de par en par. Sin embargo conocía la verdad detrás de aquella sonrisa falsa.

-Y, haciéndonos el honor de estar aquí por primera vez.-continuó el señor.- La Orden XIII.

La última cortina se abrió, mostrando a su paso un grupo de doce personas que vestían una capa negra. La gente gritó con entusiasmo, algunos incluso les aplaudían. Aquellas personas eran tratadas como héroes.

-¡Los concursantes que deseen probar su fuerza y habilidades en el Torneo Struggle deberán de inscribirse en los puntos de control que están a mis espaldas!-exclamó el señor.-Los demás deberán de aguardar a que inicie el Torneo.

-¿Usted va a participar?-preguntó el niño mientras el joven lo bajaba de sus hombros y lo dejaba en el suelo.

-Así es.-contestó el joven.

-Entonces lo apoyaré señor, porque sé que usted podrá ganar.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?-preguntó con intriga.

-Soy un niño, pero sé reconocer un campeón.

Con esas últimas palabras, el niño corrió hacia su madre. La mujer le agradeció con un movimiento de su mano mientras se perdían de vista entre las personas. El joven no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió hacia los puntos de control. Varias personas aguardaban su turno en la fila. Algunas lucían músculos fuertes debajo de sus ropas y otras comenzaron a presumir sus habilidades para intimidar a sus futuros enemigos. Sin embargo, eso no le importa al joven. Lo único que necesitaba era confiar en sí mismo para ganar. Algo que había aprendido muy bien de su padre. Al fin, fue su turno. El guardia le indicó tomar asiento frente a él. El joven lo obedeció mientras sacaba sus documentos junto con la invitación al Torneo y los entregaba. Sin perder el tiempo, el guardia lo abrió y lo examinó.

-Ciudadano de nombre Ven.-dijo el guardia.- ¿Podría quitarse su capa?

-Con gusto, señor.- respondió el joven.

Las personas lo miraron con atención al sentirse curiosas por averiguar su apariencia. El joven obedeció. Se trataba de un joven alto y de mirada desafiante. Sus ojos eran de color verde y su cabello era negro, lacio y lo tenía corto. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra con un encajado en forma de X debajo de su cuello. Bajo un cinturón negro, traía un pantalón azul marino con decoraciones doradas. Traía dos aretes negros incrustados en su oreja derecha y guantes negros.

-Gracias, señor.-indicó el guardia.-Estamos tomando esta medida de seguridad porque creemos que el ladrón del viento podría aparecer.

El joven ahogó una risa irónica mientras le asentía con la cabeza. Ni el guardia ni los presentes se imaginarían que el ladrón del viento estaba oculto bajo aquella apariencia. Roxas no había dormido a causa de preparar su nueva apariencia. Tenía que tener extremo cuidado en no ser reconocido o su plan fracasaría.

-Suerte Ven.-exclamó el guardia.

El guardia le entregó un número de ficha. Roxas-ahora conocido como Ven- se levantó y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera. Aquél ambiente lleno de energía le hacia recordar los días en que él fue reconocido como la persona más fuerte de Twilight Town. Pero esos eran días que nunca volverían, por más que lo deseara. Varios concursantes se sentaron a su lado, dirigiéndole una mirada de temor. Sin embargo a él no le intimidaba. Desde el lugar donde estaba, trató de dirigir su mirada hacia las carpas reales con la esperanza de encontrarse con ciertos ojos azules que anhelaba en volver a ver. Sin embargo, el señor que organizaba el evento apareció en la arena.

-Se han alistado un total de diez concursantes.-explicó el señor a la audiencia.- Como sabrán, estas personas tendrá que pasar por las tres fases que impone el concurso. El ganador se llevará el cinturón de oro, el título del ciudadano más fuerte y tendrá la tradicional cita con la princesa Naminé.

La gente se volvió loca al escuchar las últimas palabras del señor. Por inercia, la mirada de Roxas se poso sobre Naminé. La princesa tan sólo saludaba tímidamente desde su asiento. Un gesto particular en ella que la hacia ver más atractiva.

-¡Daremos inicio con la primera fase: el tiro con arco!-exclamó el señor.

Los concursantes se levantaron y se dirigieron en orden hacia la arena. De inmediato la gente los recibió con un gran aplauso. En la arena se encontraba una diana de madera, estaba a una distancia de treinta metros.

-Cada concursante demostrará su gran puntería en esta fase.-explicó el señor.- Serán descalificadas las personas que tengan el puntaje más bajo.

Roxas conocía la primera fase a la perfección. Consistía en tres intentos para acertar al centro de la diana. Debías de ser cauteloso en conseguir la mayor puntuación o sino serías descalificado. Le había tomado bastante tiempo mejorar su técnica con el arco. Sin embargo, tenía la confianza en que lograría seguir en el Torneo. De inmediato, algunos concursantes quisieron ser los primeros en demostrar sus habilidades. Sin embargo, ninguno logró acertar al centro, sino conseguir cierta puntuación. Una decisión inteligente, sin duda. Pero el ladrón del viento no se conformaría con eso.

Siendo Roxas el último concursante, se dirigió hacia el lugar establecido. Se vistió con el equipamiento necesario, notando el ambiente de tensión que la gente creaba. Si él lograba acertar al centro, sería el jugador con mayor ventaja. Sujetó el arco y sólo una flecha. Antes de concentrarse por completo en la diana, deseo encontrarse con una mirada en especial. Los ojos de la princesa lo miraban con detenimiento, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran. Nuevamente la extraña sensación que nacía en la boca de su estomago apareció. Cuán hermosa se había vuelto.

Tuvo que detener aquél contacto para enfocarse en su objetivo. Como si se tratará de caminar, Ven realizó su anclaje-posición correcta de tiro- a la perfección. Ejerció tensión con la espalda, moviéndose ligeramente hacia atrás, para tensar más el arco. Con indiferencia y sin mostrar alguna clase de emoción, Roxas disparó la flecha y acertó perfectamente en el centro.

-¡El ganador de la primera fase: Ven!-exclamó el señor, mostrándolo ante la gente.

Las personas lo aclamaban con emoción. Era una de las pocas personas que podían realizar esa técnica con tal seguridad. Roxas se dirigió hacia sus rivales, y estos lo miraron con respeto y temor.

-Fueron descalificadas tres personas en nuestro Torneo.-anunció el señor.- Los esperamos mañana a la misma hora para dar inicio con la segunda fase.

**

* * *

  
**

¡Lo había conseguido! Había pasado la primera fase. Caminaba por un callejón en aquella noche fría y se dirigía a su escondite. Su capa café escondía su rostro. Recordaba aquellos hermosos ojos que había olvidado.

-Naminé…

De pronto, los gritos de una joven resonaron entre las paredes del callejón. Roxas agudizó el oído e identificó el lugar donde provenía aquél grito. Se dirigió hacia un pasillo, contemplando al fondo lo que sucedía. Dos hombres estaban alrededor de la mujer, dejándola sin escape. La primera táctica de alguien que deseaba robar algo. El ladrón del viento corrió hacia ellos con gran agilidad, derribándolos a ambos de una sola patada. Los hombres de inmediato se levantaron y huyeron al sentir su mirada penetrante. Roxas se giro hacia la joven. No logró ver su rostro debido a la capucha que lo cubría, sin embargo, descubrió lo que los hombres querían robarle. En sus manos traía una canasta con comida. Se dirigió hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Roxas.

-Sí…-pronunció la mujer en un breve susurro.

Ella se retiró la capucha para descubrir su rostro. Se trataba de una joven de tez blanca, su cabello era color castaño claro, era largo y lo llevaba amarrado. Sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda. Alrededor de su cuello tenía una hermosa piedra del mismo color de sus ojos. La joven lo miraba con gratitud. El rostro del ladrón del viento mostró sorpresa al verla.

-¿Olette?-exclamó Roxas.

La mirada de la joven cambió al instante, mostrando la misma confusión que la suya.

-¿Ro…xas?-preguntó Olette.

Con un movimiento rápido, Roxas cubrió los labios de la joven con su mano. Ocasionando que el corazón de Olette estuviera al borde de colapsar al notar su mirada sobre ella.

-Ahora mi nombre es Ven.-explicó Roxas en un susurro.

El rubio retiró su mano para dejarla hablar. Sin embargo, Olette hizo algo que nunca se esperó. La joven lo rodeó con sus brazos, dejando que la canasta cayera al suelo, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

-No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho, Ven.-susurró Olette en su oído, a punto de llorar.

Roxas la abrazó de la misma manera, al momento en que recordaba todas las cosas que hicieron en su infancia. Olette se alejó- con el rostro ruborizado- de él. Quería esconder su notable alegría. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

-También te extrañé Olette.-dijo Roxas retirándole una lágrima.- Te echaba de menos a ti y a la ciudad. El hermoso Twilight Town que ha cambiado.

-Sí… más de lo que te imaginas.-respondió la chica con tristeza.- ¿Tienes un lugar donde quedarte?

- Estoy viviendo en el reloj principal.

-Así que no tienes ¿eh?-exclamó Olette.-Entonces acompáñame, te llevaré a nuestro escondite.

Olette se agachó para sujetar la canasta. De pronto, la chica sujetó su mano, indicándole con una mirada que lo siguiera. Roxas cubrió su rostro por inercia y la siguió. Caminaron por varios pasillos en silencio. De vez en cuando, Olette le sonreía con gusto. Ciertamente, estaba feliz de verlo. Al igual que el joven ladrón. Tras unos instantes, ambos se detuvieron en frente de una gran cortina negra. Olette sujetó un extremo de ella y la extendió ligeramente. La chica le indicó que lo siguiera, así que la obedeció… No podía creer lo que veía.

Se encontraba en el interior de un enorme lugar. El ladrón había visitado muchos lugares a su corta edad, pero nunca lo habían impresionado un escondite como ese. Maravillado, recorrió con la mirada cada extremo del escondite, memorizándolo todo. Todo estaba iluminado por un centenar de velas. En cada esquina había algo nuevo; como un gran armario donde guardaban toda clase de armas. Varias camas de paja estaban ubicadas en un extremo. Muchas personas andaban de un lado a otro con cosas en sus manos. Algunas otras se encontraban en una pequeña arena entrenando. Localizó en todo el lugar varios carteles con la orden de atrapar al ladrón del viento. Sin embargo, le sorprendió el hecho de notar bajo cada uno, un letrero que decía "Te apoyamos". Olette distrajo su atención al momento de detenerse. Retiró su mano y dejó la canasta en el suelo. Frente a ellos, había cuatro personas… las cuales reconoció con alegría.

-Olette. ¿Has traído el pan que te pedí?-preguntó Pence.

-Sí, lo hice.-exclamó Olette.

-¿Y ese quién es?-preguntó un joven de cabello dorado, lo tenía levantado en varias puntas. Era alto y delgado. En sus manos traía una espada.

-Hayner, chicos, no lo van a creer.-exclamó Olette.

Roxas comprendió las palabras de su amiga y retiró su capucha al instante.

-¿Ven?-preguntó con sorpresa Hayner.

-¡Hey, es el chico de excelente puntería!-exclamó con entusiasmo un joven

-Eso lo sabemos Zack.-dijo Hayner con cierto recelo.

-¡Increíble técnica, amigo!-exclamó Zack con el doble de entusiasmo. Se trataba del mayor de los jóvenes del escondite. Sus ojos eran de un azul único, de tez blanca y su cabello era negro y muy rebelde. En su mejilla izquierda tenía una cicatriz en forma de X.

-¿Están ciegos?-inquirió Olette con reproche.- ¡Miren quién es!

-Es Ven.-dijo con ironía Pence.

-¡Que no!-exclamó enojada la chica.-Imagínenlo con el cabello revuelto, color del sol, ojos azules…

De pronto, la chica se detuvo al notar que Hayner se acercaba rápidamente hacia el ladrón del viento. Roxas tan sólo miraba la espada que traía en sus manos. Sólo esperaba no tener que defenderse de su propio amigo. De pronto, dejó el arma caer. Su mirada indiferente, aquella que recordaba desde siempre, mostró alegría por primera vez en su vida. Sin previo aviso, lo abrazó.

-Amigo.-susurró Hayner.

-¡Es Roxas!-exclamó con total sorpresa Zack.

La gente estaba reunida a su alrededor con gran interés. Reconoció a cada uno de ellos. Todos eran personas con las que alguna vez había compartido su amistad. Incluso Zack- su viejo maestro- lo había recibido con entusiasmo. Algo típico de él. Roxas abrazó a cada una con el mismo cariño. La sensación que tenía en ese momento… era inexplicable. Después de la bienvenida inolvidable. Hayner se acercó hacia él, junto con Pence y Tidus.

-Estos dos creen en los rumores de la gente.-explicó Hayner.

Tidus y Pence miraban al suelo con cierto miedo.

-Escuchen, si pudiera hacer todo eso, ya lo habría hecho desde hace tiempo.-dijo Roxas con seguridad.

Ambos se disculparon con él, jurándole lealtad y apoyo. Zack decidió organizar una gran fiesta en su honor. De inmediato, todas las personas comenzaron a preparar un gran banquete.

-Nosotros somos tú ejército Roxas, no tus enemigos.-dijo Hayner.

-¿Mi ejército?-repitió dudoso Roxas.

-Nosotros somos _Freedom_, una organización que aguardó por tú regreso…-explicó Olette.

-Para que no estuvieras solo.-concluyó Hayner.

Roxas… no podía estar más que agradecido. De pronto, sintió un brazo fuerte alrededor de su cuello. Zack lo abrazaba con alegría.

-Esta noche ni creas que te dejaremos dormir.-exclamó Zack.- Ya que deberás contarnos a todos lo que has hecho.

Seguramente así lo haría. De eso tenían que estar seguros. Al menos… podía contar una parte de su gran viaje.

Así, esa noche fue su primera fiesta después de tres años y la primera vez que volvió a apreciar los ojos de la hermosa princesa…

"_Un verdadero guerrero estudia con mucho cuidado la posición que pretende conquistar"  
_**Paulo Coelho.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Podrá ganar Roxas el torneo? ¿Por qué algunas personas le tienen miedo a Roxas? ¿Cuál será la segunda fase del torneo? ¿Podrá Roxas algún día ver a Naminé de nuevo? ¿Por qué es el ladrón del viento? Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo. Dejen review :D**

**Notas de SoritaK**

Les vine a traer este capítulo lo más rápido que pude. Tuve que meditar demasiado sobre las fases del Torneo del Struggle. Cómo extrañaba escribir esta historia. A decir verdad, es el fic en el que más duro he trabajado y con el que más me siento identificada. Muchos de los sentimientos de los personajes han sido experiencias de mí vida. Por esa razón, es tan preciado para mí el escribir esta historia y el que les guste. Ya han salido más personajes en este capítulo. ¡Sobretodo el precioso de Sora! Me encantó agregar al hermoso de Zack Fair en el fic.

De todo corazón, gracias por seguir a mí lado. Opiniones, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, comentarios, todo lo que quieran, las esperaré con mucho gusto.

_Agradecimiento especial_

A mi Mamá: La mujer más increíble del mundo, de la cual he aprendido a convertirme en una persona más fuerte. Tiendo a hacerla sonreír, a veces llorar e incluso hacerla enojar. Pero todo eso, me ha enseñado la experiencia más maravillosa de todas y es el vivir persiguiendo tus sueños. Te lo agradezco.

**¡Y a todos los lectores anónimos! ¡Qué viva Kingdom Hearts!**

_Nada es lo que parece_  
**Feelin' You**


	4. Un baile inesperado

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente, no soy la dueña de los personajes que utilizaré, sólo la trama fue creada por mí. Este fic no es una continuación de la saga de juegos de Kingdom Hearts, tan sólo es una nueva, con el fin de entretenerlos. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dedicado a mis lectores, gracias por creer en mis historias. _

**

* * *

  
**

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_**You and me  
Lifehouse**_

_Primera temporada__  
_**E L P L A N**

**CAPÍTULO IV  
Un baile inesperado **

"_A pesar de conocer el riesgo, no temeré y tendré el coraje de luchar contra todo"_

-¿Estás perdida?-preguntó un hombre alto y fuerte. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha. Llevaba puesta una camisa y pantalón azul marino, a sus costados estaban guardadas dos espadas y sus manos las tenía cubiertas por vendas, las cuales protegían sus heridas.

El hombre estaba frente a una niña de mirada desesperada. Ella le asintió con los ojos llorosos. No necesitaba más. El hombre sujetó su pequeña mano con la suya. La niña temblaba. Al notar su contacto, parecía haberse tranquilizado.

-Busquemos a tus padres.-expresó el hombre.

El hombre se abrió camino entre la gente. En realidad las personas al mirarlo, lo dejaban pasar sin problemas. Algunas incluso agachaban su cabeza en señal de respeto y él tan sólo sonreía por debajo.

La noche anterior no había dormido del todo bien debido a la fiesta de bienvenida de su viejo alumno. El regreso de Roxas… definitivamente un acontecimiento que marcaba el inicio de una nueva era.

En su camino, logró distinguir a varios miembros de _Freedom_ entre el público, todos escondían sus rostros debajo de las capas que les había regalado. Al parecer estaban igual de impacientes que él por descubrir las nuevas habilidades del ladrón del viento. De pronto, el grito de alguien hizo reacción en él, haciendo que por inercia buscará el origen del sonido. Una mujer corría hacia ellos y en cuanto estuvo cerca de ambos, se agachó y abrazó a la niña. El hombre soltó su mano y observó la escena.

-Por favor, no vuelvas a apartarte de nosotros cariño.-susurró la madre de la niña.

La niña dejó que su madre la siguiera abrazando, dejando escapar sus lágrimas. Dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro del hombre, quería agradecerle por lo que había hecho por ella. Aunque en realidad, no podía siquiera distinguir su rostro. Tan sólo veía parte de su barbilla y sus labios. El hombre notó la curiosidad de la niña, así que descubrió su rostro ligeramente. La niña se asombró al descubrir la cicatriz en forma de X que el hombre tenía en la mejilla izquierda, reconociendo-al instante- de quién se trataba. Zack se llevó un dedo a sus labios y le volvió a sonreír.

-No digas mí nombre.-le pidió con dulzura.- Sabes lo que podría ocurrirme.  
-No, señor.-dijo la niña.  
-Gracias hermosa.

Le revolvió ligeramente el cabello con su mano y desapareció entre la gente. Logró colocarse en un lugar donde veía claramente el escenario y se cruzó de brazos, aguardando el momento. De pronto, a su lado, apareció otra persona encapuchada.

-¿Siendo bueno de nuevo?  
-Es por el pueblo, Hayner.-exclamó Zack.- ¿Ya va a salir él?  
-Sí, es el siguiente.-indicó Hayner.

Ese día se llevaría a cabo la segunda fase del concurso. La cual consistía en que cada concursante demostraría sus habilidades al público. Era de vital importancia saber llamar la atención de las personas para lograr ganar. Ese era el secreto y su viejo alumno lo sabía muy bien. El conductor apareció en el escenario, haciendo que el público aplaudiera emocionado.

-El siguiente concursante nos ha pedido que cada miembro de la Realeza y la Orden se colocará un sombrero en sus cabezas.-señaló hacia las carpas. Cada uno señaló a su forma el objeto colocado sobre sus cabezas.- Además ha pedido que a su señal, ellos eleven el sombrero lo más alto que puedan. ¿Para qué será? Entonces descubrámoslo. Con ustedes: Ven.

Ven apareció en el escenario, saludando con la mano al público y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era increíble que aún tuviera esa energía después de tan sólo haber dormido dos horas. La gente lo recibió con una gran ovación. Varias chicas sacaron varios pergaminos con letreros que decían: _"Te amamos Ven"_ Roxas traía puesta una capa color marrón y en sus manos sostenía un banco de madera. Estaba listo para comenzar. Las personas hicieron silencio al unísono.

Ven dejó el banco en mitad del escenario. La gente lo miraba con curiosidad e incluso Zack quería saber lo que tramaba. Con agilidad y sin ser notado, Roxas sacó una daga pequeña de sus ropas y cortó el banco por la mitad. Un grito de asombro recorrió el lugar. Sin ser avisados, Ven elevó con su pierna izquierda una mitad del banco mientras que la otra mitad la había pateado hacia la orilla del escenario. De pronto, lo que había sido el resto del banco, ahora se dividía en muchas partes delante de todos. Exclamaciones de sorpresa resonaron por todo el público. Nadie había notado cuándo había cortado la madera. Sujetó un trozo al azar y lo mostró al público, mientras dejaba que los demás trozos cayeran al suelo. El trozo de madera medía como mínimo treinta centímetros. Con una postura inquebrantable, colocó el trozo de madera en el suelo y se subió a él, mostrando un equilibrio único.

El público estaba asombrado por su rapidez. Sin embargo, sus exclamaciones parecían no ser escuchadas por Ven, ya que estaba totalmente concentrado. De pronto, sacó cuatro dagas de la nada y se las mostró al público. Las colocó entre los dedos de su mano izquierda y con su otra mano se quitó su capa, elevándola lo más alto que pudo. Dirigió su atención hacia la capa y lanzó las cuatro dagas hacia ella. Las cuchillas rasgaron la tela y cayeron al suelo con rapidez, clavándose en él y haciendo un sonido notorio. Ven capturó la capa en el aire, desplegándola para mostrarla a la audiencia. En toda la capa había creado un mensaje_: "Twilight Town"_ y a su lado estaba un pequeño sol trazado.

La gente estaba más que asombrada, comenzaron a aplaudir de manera sonora y los gritos comenzaron a inundar el escenario. Incluso Zack se había impresionado. Su puntería, su postura, todo lo que le enseñó lo había perfeccionado. ¿Cuánto en realidad había aprendido en su viaje?

-¿Viste eso?-exclamó Hayner estupefacto.- ¿Dónde aprendió a hacer todo eso?  
-Es lo que pienso preguntarle en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

Ven bajó del trozo de madera y saltó con agilidad hacia un faro que se encontraba cercano a las carpas. Sin perder el equilibrio y con un perfecto porte, les pidió con una señal- a los miembros reales- que alzaran los sombreros al aire. Cada uno elevó el sombrero a la vez. Disponía de poco tiempo… Ven saltó del faro e hizo un salto mortal hacia atrás, dominando la gravedad cómo si se tratara de algo que pudiera controlar a su antojo. Aterrizó en el suelo, sin despegar su vista de las carpas. Contempló que los miembros de la realeza capturaron el sombrero en el aire y lo miraron con asombro, notando algo que los impactó. En cada sombrero había una marca en forma de "V" El príncipe Sora fue el primero en mostrarles a todos lo que Ven había hecho con los sombreros. Los demás miembros reales lo imitaron. La gente se volvió loca.

-¡El ganador de la segunda fase es Ven!-exclamó el conductor igual de asombrado.

El público comenzó a saltar y a gritar para demostrar su gran respeto hacia el joven. Ven hizo una reverencia hacia los miembros reales.

-Gracias por haber participado en mí _performance_.-agradeció Ven.  
-Un placer.-respondió el Rey.  
-¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso!-exclamó el príncipe Sora.  
-Príncipe Sora, por favor, tranquilícese.-repuso Riku.

Ven hacia caso omiso de la discusión que comenzaba entre el príncipe y su guardián. Tan sólo contemplaba la sonrisa tímida de la princesa. El conductor sujetó uno de sus brazos y lo alzó al aire. Ven dirigió su mirada hacia el público con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras la ovación del público hacia estruendo en el escenario. En ese momento, la princesa Naminé guardó entre sus ropas el sombrero… teniendo un extraño pero familiar sentimiento con ello.

-¡Los esperamos a todos en el baile!-exclamó el conductor.

**

* * *

**Ahora el Gran Castillo era el hogar de una importante fiesta. En todos sus rincones, hermosas decoraciones traían vida aquél lugar frío. Lo único que les brindaba calor a los invitados eran las antorchas que alumbraban el camino hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. La gente vestía de la manera más elegante posible. Todas tenían algo en común: era un antifaz que ocultaba sus rostros. Ellos reían y platicaban animadamente sobre el espectáculo que habían presenciado aquella tarde. Sin duda, Ven era el favorito para ser el campeón de ese año.

La gente pasaba de largo, sin percatarse de la presencia de una persona. Un joven de cabello castaño, ojos color miel y de piel blanca se acomodaba su antifaz en un espejo. Vestía con un elegante traje. Al final de ese pasillo, se encontraba el salón principal, aquél mismo lugar en que había sido olvidado su verdadero nombre y había surgido su actual identidad. El ladrón del viento terminó de acomodarse el antifaz y se preparó para ingresar, recordando lo que había tenido que hacer para estar ahí…

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_-Por favor-suplicaba Roxas-déjame ir. _

_Roxas se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama. Varios baldes llenos de agua se encontraban a su alrededor. Cada uno poseía en su interior un líquido de diferente color. El ladrón del viento tan sólo llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, mostrando los músculos de su dorso desnudo que se habían fortalecido en esos tres años. Hacia frío en la habitación, pero eso no lo había detenido. Su cabello estaba teñido de color castaño y sus ojos ahora eran color miel. Sin explicación alguna, el cabello de Roxas era más largo y lo tenía amarrado con un listón blanco. _

_En cuanto había logrado esquivar a la gente que deseaba felicitarlo, había visto en la calle un cartel que había llamado su atención. Se trataba de una invitación para asistir al primer Baile Real del Reino. Se trataba de un evento abierto al público y su principal atractivo consistía en ser un baile enmascarado. Era perfecto. Podía asistir sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, debía de tomar las precauciones necesarias, así que había decidido cambiar su aspecto una vez más. No había querido ir al escondite de _Freedom_ porque sabía que ellos lo iban a tratar de detener, ya que era una oportunidad única para atraparlo. Todo había marchado bien… Sólo que la presencia de Olette no había surgido en sus planes. La joven estaba frente a él, ocultando sus manos detrás de su espalda. _

_-No me obligues a tener que pasar a través de ti.-le advirtió Roxas, mostrando un semblante seguro.  
-¿Quién dijo que venía a impedírtelo?-preguntó Olette con una sonrisa en su rostro. _

_Roxas quedó atónito ante su respuesta. La joven descubrió lo que escondía detrás de su espalda: se trataba de un elegante traje. _

_-¿Pensabas ir con esas ropas al baile?-inquirió Olette.- He venido a ayudarte. _

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tras esfuerzo y varios piquetes de aguja propiciados por Olette, Roxas se encontraba con el disfraz perfecto en la entrada del salón principal. Se trataba de una amplia estancia circular, mucho más espaciosa que cualquier otro lugar que había conocido. Tenía una serie de elegantes ventanas en forma de arco, de las que colgaban cortinas de seda color bronce. Una gran alfombra azul oscuro tapizaba el salón. El mobiliario consistía en mesas, sillas y carpas donde la gente ingresaba para descansar. A mitad del lugar, una gran escalera en forma de caracol hacia juego con el inmenso candelabro que alumbraba el salón.

Roxas ingresó al salón. La orquesta comenzó a tocar una melodía alegre. La gente bailaba con un sencillo vals en el centro. El ladrón del viento se sirvió una copa de vino y se recargó en una columna. Algunas jóvenes lo miraban con deleite e identificó en ellas aquella mirada de anhelo que le exigían que las invitara a bailar. Él las ignoraba- o al menos eso quería aparentar- ya que era peligroso tener alguna clase de contacto con los demás. Temía en revelar su identidad por un descuido. De pronto, la gente dejó de bailar y centró su atención hacia la escalera principal. Roxas imitó sus movimientos, quedando extenuado al identificar a las personas que bajaban, sobretodo a una de ellas.

Era Naminé.  
Bajaba con gracia y delicadeza las escaleras. El antifaz hacía juego con sus hermosos ojos azules. Su cabello dorado lo llevaba amarrado con un adorno en forma de cisne. Su sonrisa alumbraba el lugar. Llevaba puesto un vestido hermoso de gala, era largo y en la cabeza traía una corona. Roxas había estado a punto de derramar su copa al notar lo hermosa que estaba. Una belleza que parecía quitarle la respiración…

De pronto, la imagen perfecta que había formado se desvaneció.

Sora- el príncipe de las Islas del Destino y el próximo heredero al trono- sujetaba la mano de la princesa con esa sonrisa radiante. La persona con la que Naminé se casaría… Un fuerte sonido despertó sus sentidos. Sin haberlo notado, había tirado la copa de vino, haciéndose pedazos en el suelo. Se alejó de ahí para evitar miradas y se mezcló entre las personas que miraban estupefactas a los miembros de la Realeza. Roxas se colocó detrás de una señora con un peinado enorme.

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestro primer Baile Real.-declaró el Rey.-Y ahora, iniciemos con el espectáculo.

Roxas no podía apartar sus ojos de Naminé, seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. La princesa tan sólo le sonreía a todos. Aunque él sabía que esa clase de fiestas le disgustaban a ella. Sólo lo hacía para complacer a su padre.

El príncipe Sora se alejó de ella para bailar con las damas del Reino. Suponía que ella también debía hacer lo mismo. La princesa quedó de pie- sola- entre la gente. Los hombres se acercaron hacia ella, listos para invitarla a bailar. A pesar que parecía ser personas amables, sabía que sólo era un instrumento para presumir y nada más.

De pronto, sintió la presencia de alguien. Frente a ella había aparecido de la nada un joven de cabello castaño. Le tendió la mano con una confianza inquebrantable y permaneció en silencio. A pesar de no apreciar por completo su rostro… sabía que sus ojos mostraban un semblante tranquilo, una tranquilidad que la llamaba…

En ese mismo momento, otra pieza inició. Una melodía lenta y melancólica. La princesa parecía indecisa. Y tenía toda la razón, ella tan sólo veía en él a un perfecto extraño. Si tan sólo pudiera decirle su verdadera identidad… En cambio, en ese momento, sólo podía limitarse a ofrecerle su mano junto con su invitación. Ella le sonrió tímidamente y sujetó su mano con delicadeza, sin apartar ningún instante su atención hacia él.

Roxas colocó su mano en la cintura de la princesa y eliminó la distancia que los mantenía separados. Entrelazó sus dedos con su otra mano, haciendo que el contacto fuera más cercano. Nuevamente estaba ahí la extraña sensación que nacía en su estómago. Sin embargo, había decidido omitir todos sus pesares y perderse en los ojos de su ser más importante. Sus hermosos ojos que parecían hipnotizarlo. Roxas comenzó a dirigir al ritmo de la pieza. Procuró que sus movimientos no fueran bruscos, ya que temía por la princesa. Hacia tiempo que no iba a esa clase de eventos. Las mejillas de la princesa se enrojecieron ligeramente. Su sonrisa tímida se convertiría más tarde en su recuerdo favorito. El sonido de las personas alrededor desapareció, sólo la música existía para ambos… Bailaban lentamente, tratando de descubrir a través de sus miradas el secreto dentro de sus seres.

_¿Quién eres?_

Era la pregunta que la mirada de Naminé expresaba. Anhelaba responder a sus preguntas. Deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa decirle quién era él. Apartar a todas las personas, continuar sujetando su mano y llevarla a un lugar donde podría sonreír con naturalidad. Tal y cómo lo había hecho cuando habían sido niños. La melodía de la música fue extinguiéndose lentamente y ambos volvían a la realidad. Poco a poco despertaron de lo que había parecido ser un sueño. Sabiendo que muy pronto el momento llegaría a su final, Roxas acercó su rostro hacia ella. La princesa tan sólo notaba cómo el extraño se acercaba peligrosamente, sin embargo, por alguna razón, no deseaba detenerlo. El ladrón del viento acercó sus labios hacia el oído de la princesa.

-_I'm just wanna_ tell _you how much I am feelin' you…-susurró Roxas. _

¡Esa voz! Las pupilas de Naminé se dilataron ante la sorpresa y de inmediato deseó encontrarse con los ojos de aquél joven una vez más. ¿Podría ser…? ¿Podría ser él…? De pronto, una mano sujetó su hombro y la sacudió ligeramente. Sin saber lo que hacia, giró su rostro hacia la persona que la llamaba y logró contemplar una sonrisa irradiante. Se trataba de Sora. Su realidad. Giró su rostro para buscar al joven. Pero no estaba ahí… tal y cómo se lo suponía. El momento casi mágico se había ido. Escuchaba algunas palabras que provenían de Sora, pero no comprendía su significado. Quería saberlo, tenía que saber si ese joven era… De pronto, logró identificar al joven mezclándose rápidamente entre la gente.

-Princesa. ¿Está bien?-preguntó Sora preocupado.  
- Estoy bien, Sora.-mintió Naminé tratando de ocultar su desesperación.- Sólo quiero salir a los jardines, a tomar aire fresco.

Y así, la princesa atravesó el mar de personas y fue tras la pista del joven. El guardián del príncipe planeó seguirla, sin embargo, el castaño lo detuvo extendiéndole una mano a la altura de su pecho, impidiéndole el paso.

-Deja que vaya.-ordenó el príncipe.  
-Sora. ¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Riku.  
-Completamente.

Naminé no se comportaba de esa forma. De hecho, esa había sido la primera vez que notaba un cambio en la actitud tranquila de la princesa. Angustia y anhelo. Sentimientos que conocía a la perfección. Por ello, permitió que se fuera, después de todo, estaba dentro de su propio Castillo y dudaba que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle…

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

¡Qué tonto había sido! Se había prometido a sí mismo no hacer alguna clase de contacto con ella. ¡Y había sido lo primero que había hecho! ¡Además le había hablado! ¿Por qué había hecho semejante cosa?

El ruido del agua al caer era lo único que lograba tranquilizarlo en aquél momento. Se encontraba en el jardín Real. Un enorme sitio repleto de flores. Una fuente grande con decoraciones en forma de coronas estaba en el centro. Tras aquél encuentro tan cercano, había corrido hacia ese lugar. El único jardín que extrañaba del Gran Castillo. Por inercia, se había puesto la capa-que la tenía oculta debajo de sus ropas- y se había lavado el cabello en la fuente. Debía de regresar de inmediato al escondite con los demás, o sino perdería su cordura y volvería con la princesa. Y tal vez, cayendo en una trampa para atraparlo.

Se sentó en la orilla de la fuente y colocó sus manos en su cabeza. Había sido un tonto. Aún así...

¿Por qué sentía su respiración tan agitada?  
¿Por qué seguía pensando en ella?  
¿Por qué?

Una vez más la melodía de aquella canción hacia eco en su mente. Sin pensarlo, sin importarle nada, comenzó a entonarla. Con el deseo de que alguna vez, aquella canción fuera escuchada por completo por la princesa…

-

En ese preciso momento, la princesa Naminé se las ingeniaba en salir del salón principal. Varios hombres borrachos se atravesaron en su camino, pero eso no la detuvo para continuar. Su deseo era incluso más grande que sus temores.

_You walk into a room  
All eyes are on you  
Everyone wants to know your name_

De pronto, agudizó sus sentidos… tratando de identificar de dónde provenía aquella melodía. Sin duda, se trataba de una voz conocida. Parecía querer guiarla hacia lo que deseaba…

Siguió la voz y al poco tiempo descubrió que provenía del jardín. El único lugar del Gran Castillo que le gustaba visitar. Al llegar al final del pasillo, descubrió a un hombre encapuchado que estaba sentado en la fuente, cantando con melancolía. Sin duda alguna, ese joven era con el que había bailado momentos atrás. De pronto, el joven dejó de cantar. La princesa se escondió detrás de una columna, para evitar ser vista y logró seguir sus movimientos a través de los huecos que la estructura tenía. La persona se levantó.

El joven miraba hacia el cielo nocturno, sin percatarse de la presencia de la princesa. Sabiendo que ya era hora de volver a casa…

De la nada, una flecha atravesó el jardín, e impactó contra el hombro izquierdo del joven. Al instante, emitió un grito de dolor, al momento que el crujir de sus huesos y el sonido de su sangre que brotaba por la herida, resonaba en el lugar. El impacto había sido tan fuerte que provocó que su capa se cayera, descubriendo su cabello dorado y dejando su verdadera identidad al descubierto. El joven cayó al suelo…

-¡Roxas!-gritó horrorizada Naminé, saliendo de su escondite.

"_En verdad que ser grande no consiste en alterarse con un gran motivo, sino en luchar por una simple paja, si el honor está en juego"_**  
Hamlet**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Quién le habrá disparado a Roxas? ¿Qué hará Naminé sabiendo que bailó con él? ¿Por qué Roxas es el ladrón del viento? ¿Quiénes son sus enemigos? ¿Roxas podrá ganar el torneo? Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo. Dejen review :D**

**Notas de SoritaK**

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, procuraré ser más constante. Me alegró saber que les agradó la identidad de "Ven" Les confieso que cuando estaba describiéndolo, por poco y me muero de la felicidad de tan sólo imaginármelo. Un Roxas diferente pero a la vez sexy.

Creo que la escena del Baile Real fue lo primero que se me ocurrió de este fic y es una de las escenas que más anhelaba escribir. Me encantó la escena del baile, sobretodo los sentimientos que ambos tenían en su interior. Imagínense el haber encontrado al amor de su vida y no poder estar con él. Son sentimientos terribles. Oh si... el hermoso de Sora (o como dice RoxasloverO3o, MI Sora) apareció de nuevo, junto con Zack (corazones)

Dejé este capítulo con demasiado suspenso ya que el siguiente capítulo estará... digamos que lleno de acción. La trama está tomando fuerza y conforme los capítulos vayan saliendo, descubrirán el pasado de cada uno de los personajes. Tan sólo pido paciencia. De todo corazón, gracias por seguir a mí lado. Opiniones, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, comentarios, todo lo que quieran, las esperaré con mucho gusto.

_Agradecimiento especial_

A todas las hermosas personas que se toman la molestia en escribirme review, es algo que realmente aprecio y que siempre conservaré en mí persona. Sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar mis escritos.

**¡Y a todos los lectores anónimos! ¡Qué viva Kingdom Hearts!**

_Nada es lo que parece_  
**Feelin' You**


	5. La persecución

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente, no soy la dueña de los personajes que utilizaré, sólo la trama fue creada por mí. Es un universo alternativo, una nueva historia, con el fin de entretenerlos. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**

* * *

**

_Dedicado a mis amigos de la preparatoria UNIVA. _

**

* * *

**

_Sin importar cuántas veces,  
definitivamente encontraré  
tus ojos y el calor de tus manos._  
_**Hakanaku mo towa no kanashi  
UVERworld**_

_Primera temporada__  
_**E L P L A N**

**CAPÍTULO V  
La persecución **

"_Si quieres salir con vida, será mejor que tengas un plan preparado"_

"_¿Roxas?"_

El joven con el que estuvo… ¿Había sido él? ¿Había bailado con la persona en la que tanto soñaba? ¿Con la misma en que amaba perderse en su recuerdo?

_Mirarlo una vez más._

Aquél había sido el deseo de la princesa. Quizás, un deseo egoísta. Pero era igual de sincero que las lágrimas que derramaba. Creyó firmente que el día de su reencuentro llegaría con facilidad. Debido a que confiaba en identificarle bajo cualquier apariencia, sin importar el tiempo que transcurriera. Sin embargo, cuán equivocada se sentía en aquél momento.

No pudo siquiera reconocerlo teniéndolo de frente, ni cuando habían bailado… Él arriesgó su vida por bailar con ella, por estar a su lado… y ahora, por su culpa estaba herido y- quizás- pasando por una batalla arriesgada. Y no sólo por ese detalle, sino también, al comprender las consecuencias de sus acciones… ¿Acaso podía sentirse peor?

En el momento en que descubrieron la presencia del ladrón del viento, la habían apartado del jardín, alejándola de su ser querido… siendo llevada por la fuerza a ese sitio. Una vez más estando ahí, bajo ese cuarto de paredes blancas. Aquella habitación cuyo contenido se sabía a la perfección. Ocho mil azulejos, veintitrés cristales, treinta y seis flores, cinco sillas, dos aparadores y una mesa. Doce dibujos pegados en las paredes y sesenta tipos de crayolas. Un lugar que –sin duda- le traía una sola sensación: La soledad. El sitio donde había sido encerrada, cada vez que su padre tenía oportunidad.

Sin embargo… también era el lugar donde había conocido a Roxas.

El recordarle ocasionó que un agujero en su interior naciera, brindándole un dolor que desgarraba su ser. Angustia, tensión, impulsividad, desesperación. Sentimientos que acechaban su ser, planes que emergían desesperadamente para brindarle la esperanza de escapar y estar al lado de Roxas. No obstante, conocía el resultado. Los sentimientos sólo eran eso: sentimientos. Jamás podría salir de ahí… sólo debía seguir esperando a que la información llegara por sí misma. Totalmente rendida ante sus propios deseos, se sentó en la silla y miró hacia la ventana. El reflejo de la luna se veía realmente hermoso. Una vista que le traía tranquilidad a su dolido corazón. Gentilmente, Naminé unió sus manos, mientras susurraba:

-"Por favor, cuida a Roxas"

Le rogó a la luna, confiando en que su mensaje sería escuchado. Si ella misma no podía mirarlo, entonces la luna lo haría en su lugar, ya que debajo del cielo nocturno, también se encontraba Roxas en algún sitio. Su realidad, era aquella. Estar encerrada en su habitación… encerrada con su soledad y profunda tristeza, dejándola sufriendo en silencio…

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A nadie podía ver y nada podía escuchar. Tan sólo estaba inerte ante un escenario desconocido. Lo único que sabía realmente, era que su cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo. Notando la fría y dura tierra bajo su mejilla. El olor familiar de un jardín distante le impregnaba el olfato. Un murmullo de agua cayendo… Creía reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba. Fueron cuestión de segundos, antes de que una terrible sensación le invadiera por completo. Su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, al tiempo en que descubrió la fuente principal de aquél dolor. Se trataba de su hombro izquierdo. Era como si algo estuviese traspasando su piel. Jamás había experimentado esa agonía. Una desesperación que le impedía ver la causa de su tormento. Percibió cómo un cálido líquido recorría su dorso lentamente, junto con un creciente dolor en su hombro, desplazándose por todo su pecho.

¿Qué había ocurrido?

Sus recuerdos, la cordura, el exterior, el sonido, todo parecía estar lejano. A excepción del rumor de un grito. Esa voz… la conocía. El grito cobró más fuerza, haciéndolo volver a la realidad a una velocidad inexplicable…

-¡Roxas!

Su nombre… Parecía un grito lleno de angustia y dolor. Pero… extrañamente familiar. ¿Quién lo exclamaba de aquella manera?

De pronto, sus recuerdos volvieron. Con la misma rapidez en que la lluvía descendía del cielo para estrellarse contra el suelo. Su mente y su entero ser, volvieron de la inconsciencia de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, el recordar lo sucedido, le había conllevado a despertar su instinto de escapar. No obstante, no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo estaba tan sumergido en el dolor, que apenas podía moverse. Aunque –ciertamente- no podía darse el lujo de seguir en el suelo, esperando a que fuera atacado nuevamente. Lo último que recordaba, era que había contemplando la luna, decidiéndose en volver o no. Y que… una flecha le había traspasado el hombro. En aquél momento, logró comprender cómo fue que llegó al suelo. Sin embargo… aún habían dudas. ¿Quién lo había atacado? Una interrogativa que sería contestada más rápido de lo que imaginó.

-Te hemos atrapado, traidor-dijo una voz grave.

Esa voz, podía reconocerla perfectamente a pesar de su estado. La persona que había marcado de por vida su apariencia, la misma que forjó su destino injustificado y el hombre que le había arrebatado todo… Su profundo odio hacia él logró despertarlo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, lastimándose con el reflejo de las luces de alrededor. Lo primero que apreció, fue un color carmesí que pintaba el suelo. El color de su sangre. Sin duda, estaba perdiendo demasiada. Pero ello no fue lo que le asustó, sino lo que percibió no muy lejos de él. Lo que había sido un jardín solitario y silencioso, se convirtió en un centro de reunión. En la entrada del jardín, se encontraban de pie varias personas, cuyos cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una capa negra. Personas que tenían su mirada fija en él. Era la Orden XIII.

-¿Cómo te descubrimos? Fuiste demasiado predecible…-respondió el dueño de la voz que odiaba tanto.

Dejando de lado su dolor y las palabras de aquél sujeto, trató de incorporar su cuerpo. Una tarea muy díficil de realizar, más no imposible para él. Con inmenso esfuerzo-y tratando de no mover la flecha que lo hería-logró voltear su cuerpo, para encarar el cielo nocturno. Un dolor punzante apareció por todo su pecho, especialmente en su brazo izquierdo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar exacto que le molestaba. Contemplando una escena que lo estremeció. Una larga flecha se entreveía a través de su piel. Sus ropas estaban completamente bañadas por su sangre, decorando el suelo con la misma. Debía de deshacerse de ese martirio en cuanto antes. Se incorporó levemente, alcanzando con su otra mano el arma que lo continuaba atravesando. Suspiró, preparándose mentalmente para la acción que realizaría. Sin vacilar, retiró la flecha de su hombro. Su cuerpo se estremeció bruscamente al instante. Ahogó un profundo grito, aunque no pudo evitar gemir debido al dolor. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Sus ojos los sentía demasiado pesados, estando en un punto donde creyó que iba a volver a desfallecer. Cuando pareció que el sufrimiento iba a incrementar… éste disminuyó poco a poco. Sintiéndose de una u otra forma mejor.

Mientras relajaba su cuerpo, trató de repasar las palabras de _aquél_ hombre. Sin embargo, no tenía las fuerzas para deducir o analizar en qué se había equivocado.

-Al principio creímos que no se trataba de ti, por tu apariencia… -exclamó una voz femenina con ironía.

-Pero al final, tu esencia te delató-declaró otra voz grave.

Ciertamente, había descuidado sus acciones. Ya no había tiempo para arrepentirse de los sucesos pasados. Debía de encarar la situación. Colocó una mano en el suelo, para así equilibrarse y tratar de levantarse. No obstante, se arqueó de dolor. El sudor y el temblar de su cuerpo eran notables. En verdad, sufría. Aunque, jamás les demostraría a aquellas personas su agonía. Tenía que ser fuerte y resistir.

Mordió sus labios, al tiempo en que se levantó lentamente, encarando a la Orden. Alzó su mirada, logrando apreciar el escenario del cual era partícipe. Frente a él, se encontraban varios miembros del grupo privado del Rey. Cada uno, estaba disperso en ciertos puntos, bloqueando las salidas posibles del sitio. Mostraban sus armas con determinación, denotando que no lo dejarían ir tan fácilmente. Logró identificarlos a todos. El silencioso Zexion estaba recargado en una columna cruzados de brazos. Un joven rubio –que sostenía lo que parecía ser un enorme instrumento musical- tenía la mirada fija en él. Se trataba de Demyx, aquél que podía controlar el agua a su antojo. Axel también estaba ahí. No se atrevió si quiera a mirarle, conocía que sus acciones habían sido precipitadas. Y por último… el hombre a quien tanto odiaba. _Saix._ La mano derecha del Rey y uno de los miembros más fuertes. Cargaba con una especie de arco… denotando que él lo había herido.

Hasta ese momento, se percató de la situación en la que se encontraba. Estaba rodedado, herido, contaba de pocas horas antes de terminar desangrado y no tenía muchas salidas para huir.

-¡Roxas!

Aquél grito… ¡Había sido el mismo que lo despertó! Rápidamente, buscó con la mirada la dueña de la voz. Sin obtener resultados. De pronto, de la oscuridad emergieron dos miembros más de la Orden. Se trataban de Larxene -quien mostraba su usual sonrisa maligna- y el fornido Lexaeus. Roxas se alteró de inmediato, más no por el hecho de descubrirlos sino… por lo que ambos sujetaban. Los brazos de la princesa estaban apresados por las manos de ellos. Naminé luchaba desesperadamente por safarse, por correr a su lado y tratar de curar sus heridas. No obstante, Larxene inclinó su rostro hacia ella y con su otra mano, cubrió los labios de la princesa, ahogando sus palabras.

-¡Naminé!-profanaron los labios de Roxas de inmediato.

Un grito forzado que inundó el jardín. Tras pocos segundos, un hilo de sangre brotó de sus labios y recorrió su barbilla, hasta desaparecer en su cuello. El sabor amargo perduraba en su lengua. A pesar de ello, no dejaría que ellos la tocaran…

-Llévenla a otro sitio-ordenó Saix- Nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

De pronto, un portal oscuro se materializó detrás de la princesa, siendo arrastrada por la fuerza hacia él. El cuerpo de Roxas no le respondía. Era como si estuviese paralizado por alguna clase de somnifero. Notando cómo la princesa se alejaba de él por cada paso que retrocedía. Naminé mordió la mano de Larxene –la cual produjo un leve grito- quien liberó sus labios de inmediato.

-¡Roxas, tienes que huir, huye a un lugar seguro!- gritó Naminé desesperada.

El ladrón del viento buscó de inmediato la mirada de la princesa. Descubriendo un par de ojos azules que reflejaban sus intenciones. Sus palabras eran sinceras. A pesar de estar en aquella situación, a pesar de ser consciente de cómo su cuerpo se debilitaba en cada segundo… se sintió feliz. La princesa se preocupó por él. Un simple hecho que quizás era producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, lo hacía sentir bien.

Sin previo aviso, Larxene giró su cuerpo hacia la princesa. Liberó su brazo, para darle un leve golpe en su mejilla, silenciándola de inmediato. Un movimiento que resonó por todo el jardín, pero sobretodo, en los oídos del ladrón del viento. Algo que provocó que en su interior emergiera una profunda ira. Una fuerza sobrehumana que le brindó las suficientes energías para moverse.

Guiado por el impulso de su cuerpo, corrió hacia ellos. El sonido de las flechas al cortar el viento, le alertó de su peligro. Con agilidad, las esquivó, burlando a los demás miembros de la Orden también. Logrando estar a unos cuantos metros de ella. Naminé notó sus movimientos. Por lo que alzó su mano libre, implorándole que la llevara lejos de ahí. Que la liberara de aquella situación. Una petición que el ladrón del viento, estaba dipuesto a dar su vida, con tal de complacerla. Sus miradas se cruzaron, comunicándose la necesidad de ambos por estar juntos. Estiró su mano, tratando de alcanzar así la de la princesa…

_Fuego_

Fue la palabra que surgió en su mente. De inmediato, sintió la presencia de magia y el olor a humo aproximándose. Por instinto retrocedió, al tiempo en que se formaba un anillo de fuego a su alrededor. Separándolo de la princesa. El calor que el fuego emanaba eliminó la refrescante brisa que el jardín brindaba. Roxas entrecerró los ojos, debido a la intensidad de las llamas. El pelirrojo se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él, dirigiéndole una mirada indiferente. En ambas manos, sujetaba sus armas, demostrando que él había sido el causante.

"_No te acerques demasiado o terminarás muerto"_

Pronunció su amigo en apenas un susurro, cersiorándose que Roxas pudiera leer sus labios. Sus esmeraldas le exigían precaución. Y conocía que él estaba en lo cierto. Tenía que tranquilizarse y encontrar una manera de salir de ahí. Sin embargo, la princesa estaba en peligro y eso lo hacía perder su cordura.

-¡Alejen a la princesa de una buena vez, para terminar con este sujeto!-indagó Axel.

La mirada de Roxas se dilató. A pesar de que la intención del pelirrojo era noble, no pudo evitar molestarse. No quería que Naminé pagara el precio de sus acciones. Sin embargo, su deseo jamás sería complacido. La princesa fue arrastrada hacia el portal oscuro, gritando su nombre una y otra vez, mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad. Gritos que le hacían sentir peor que el dolor de su cuerpo. Roxas tan sólo notó cómo una vez más, le fue arrebatado algo tan importante en un instante. La única razón por la cual seguía luchando, desapareció. Completamente indagado, dirigió su mirada al suelo, y buscar en qué había fallado... Ciertamente, las intenciones de la Orden siempre habían sido separarlos. Como si el querer a alguien fuese prohibición. La habían arrebatado de su lado, llevándola -probablemente- a la misma mansión en la que se habían conocido…

-¿A dónde la han llevado?-exclamó Roxas enojado.  
-¿Tenemos que responderte?-inquirió irónicamente Saix.

-Esta vez, no podrás escapar de nosotros-exclamó Larxene con un tono de voz travieso- La caballería viene en camino.

Estaba en serios problemas. El efecto de la adrenalina en su cuerpo terminaba. Podía sentirlo debido al cansancio de su cuerpo. Sino salía pronto de ahí, cabía la posibilidad de ser capturado. Algo sencillamente imposible. Aún… tenía cosas por hacer. Debido a las circunstancias, Roxas logró formular un plan en su mente. Sólo que -una vez más- el tiempo no era su aliado. Miró a su alrededor, logrando encontrar un pasillo libre. No lo conduciría a una salida. Pero era perfecto para lo que tenía en mente.

Y de pronto… todo quedó en silencio. Los miembros de la Orden comenzaron a caminar lentamente alrededor de él. Un movimiento que reconoció al instante. Estaban preparándose para atacarlo. El ladrón del viento no perdía ninguno de sus movimientos, ya que serían cruciales para su escape. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso. La oportunidad de salir era de un millón a una. Una vez más, debía de arriesgarse a darlo todo. Ganar o perder. Ser libre o ser capturado. De aquella manera, había estado regida su vida por mucho tiempo.

Las llamas se extinguieron y el olor a humo se impregnó en su olfato. Dejando en claro que el momento crucial había llegado. El latir de su corazón y su aliento al ser exhalado, eran los únicos elementos que traían vida al jardín. Sin previo aviso, una oleada de flechas nubló el cielo nocturno. Un ataque que sólo estaba dirigido hacia él. El ladrón del viento no se dejó intimidar por aquél acto, ya que estaba acostumbrado a esperar lo que sea. Roxas giró su cuerpo rápidamente y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Escuchando a su paso cómo las flechas impactaban contra el suelo bruscamente. Sin importar el peligro que se presentará, lograría salir de ahí. De pronto, su pierna derecha comenzó a dolerle, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y que cayera al suelo de forma inevitable. Inconscientemente, rodeó con una mano su pierna. No entendía la razón del dolor. Sólo conocía dos cosas. La primera que muy pronto su cuerpo perdería sus fuerzas. Y la segunda que si no se movía, sería atravesado por miles de flechas. Y quizás, alcanzaría la muerte en un instante. Al saber el peligro al que se exponía, giró su cuerpo rápidamente, levantándose con éxito. Siguió corriendo, para dirigirse a la única salida. Un pasillo vacío que estaba frente a él. Miró hacia atrás, detectando la ubicación de cada miembro. La mayoría se encontraba lejano a él. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta para teletransportarse a otro sitio. Extendió su mano sana, para materializar un portal oscuro ante sus ojos. Ingresó a él rápidamente, teniendo la esperanza de que podría escapar del problema en que había ocasionado.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

El ladrón del viento cayó en picada al agua. Sin imaginar que la caída sería tan brusca. Se golpeó violentamente con la superficie del mar, sumergiéndose por completo. Su fría sensación y la falta de oxígeno fueron sus primeros pensamientos. El sabor salado que las aguas brindaba, le distrajo del inminente ardor que dominaba sus heridas. El leve movimiento que las olas producían relajó su cuerpo. Adormeciendo incluso su dolor. Sin moverse, sin nisiquiera intentar hacer algo, abrió los ojos. Su visión estaba perfectamente acostumbrada al agua salada. Una habilidad que había adquirido por los tres años de su viaje. El agua cristalina exponía ante sus ojos el claro de la luna -la cual iluminaba con intensidad el océano. Inclusive, notó cómo su sangre tornaba más oscura lo cristalino del agua.

Roxas se teletransportó a ese sitio porque conocía ese lugar a la perfección. Se trataba de una playa de los mares del Caribe. El escenario indicado para su siguiente movimiento. Pues sabía que –en cualquier momento- la Orden aparecería. Tenía una ventaja en sus manos, ya que era su terreno ahora…

El sonido de cuerpos cayendo al agua distrajo su atención. No muy lejos de él, seis personas emergieron a la superficie. Se trataba de la Orden. Debía de actuar de prisa. No obstante, la falta de oxígeno era inminente. Aunque, no tenía de qué preocuparse por ello. Alzó su mano sana a la altura de sus ojos y se concentró por completo en ella. Al poco tiempo, en la palma de ésta, surgieron varias burbujas; las cuales explotaban con rapidez. Siempre le había sido curioso en cómo el viento tomaba forma en el agua. Dejando eso de lado, con un movimiento sutil de su mano, dominó aquellas burbujas, para formar una burbuja grande alrededor de su cabeza. Creando una especie de casco, el cual le permitió respirar. Aquél era su mayor secreto para nadar bajo el agua sin ningún problema. Una técnica que él mismo se forzó a crear en aquella noche tormentosa… Sin perder el tiempo, recuperó el oxígeno que le faltaba. Respirando profundamente el aire que la burbuja le brindaba.

-¡Se encuentra debajo de nosotros! Puedo sentirlo-exclamó Zexion.

Había escuchado aquél grito a la perfección. Se trataba de Zexion, la única persona que podía rastrearlo. Por él, debía de pensar cuidadosamente sus movimientos. Ya que una jugada mal movida, podría convertirse en su final.

Sus pensamientos tuvieron que ser interrumpidos al notar dos cuerpos sumergiéndose. Dos miembros de la Orden que lo comenzaron con su búsqueda. Algo que no dejaría que ocurriese jamás. Nuevamente, varias burbujas nacieron alrededor de su mano sana. Con un rápido movimiento, volteó su cuerpo, encarando el fondo de aquél mar. Extendió su brazo hacia arriba y liberó la potente ráfaga de aire que su mano concentraba.

"_El viento es un elemento. Puede ser el más ligero, pero si conoces todas sus caras, puede convertirse en el principal de todos"_

Fue la opinión que alguna vez le comentó su padre. Sabias palabras de las cuales había aprendido bastante. El agua se abría paso ante él. Tuvo que mantener su abdomen oprimido para lograr equilibrio en su cuerpo. Sintiéndose tan ligero como la brisa del viento. Continuó propulsandóse hacia el fondo. Tenía que permanecer debajo de la Orden hasta el final. Algo que solamente podía lograr, gracias al impulso que el viento le daba. Tenía muchas ventajas a su favor. Además de ser sumamente veloz, conocía que en ellos -algún momento- tendrían que detenerse, ya que no podrían descender por la falta de oxígeno.

Conforme más se adentraba a las profundidades del océano, el santuario acuático se manifestaba ante él. Un hermoso escenario nocturno. Las algas danzaban levemente, escondiendo tras ellas algunos peces. De vez en cuando, uno que otro pez nadaba alrededor de él. No obstante, mientras más profundo nadaba, más oscuro se tornaba el ambiente. La temperatura del agua descendía y la vida marina parecía desaparecer. Exponiéndole una zona desértica y llena de misterios ocultos. Sin embargo, ello no le preocupaba. Ya que conocía cada elemento que había en su camino.

Cuando creyó que le tomaría más tiempo, encontró la entrada que estaba buscando. Un túnel angosto se hacía notar a través de varias rocas ante él. Se apresuró para llegar hasta ahí y se adentró en él. La oscuridad hizo su presencia. Debía tener mucho cuidado de no rozar con las paredes del túnel. O quedaría sepultado bajo sus desprendimientos. Tras un tiempo, logró mirar al fondo algo de iluminación. Había llegado. El túnel se iba expandiendo conforme más se adentraba. Logrando visualizar la superficie. Se propulsó hacia ella, logrando emerger de inmediato. La burbuja explotó al momento de hacer contacto con la brisa que aquél lugar propiciaba. No podía identificar lo que había a su alrededor, debido a que su única iluminación era un débil brillo de la luna. Sin vacilar, con su mano sana comenzó a bracear hacia una dirección. En poco tiempo, Roxas sintió la tierra firme bajo sus pies. Mientras comenzaba a jadear, se incorporó y comenzó a andar hacia al frente. El nivel del agua descendía y la tierra se volvía más dura conforme iba avanzando. De pronto, una antorcha se encendió. Frente a él, el objeto emanaba fuego, alumbrándole el camino. Sonrió complacido y orgulloso por haber tenido aquella idea. Había visitado ese lugar cientos de veces… ya que fue su hogar en cierto tiempo. El sitio en donde estaba, era una antigua cueva submarina. Un inmenso escenario de calizas blancas, de cuyas paredes varias gotas caían en picada hacia el océano.

Agitó su cabeza levemente, para volver a concentrarse. Corrió hacia el frente- con el dolor de sus heridas y jadeando por el intenso esfuerzo- y logró llegar a los pies de un cofre. Aquél objeto lucía muy antiguo. En el suelo, estaban regados muchos pedazos de papel y cadenas. Señales de su abrumado pasado. Se agachó por completo, recostándose en la tapa del cofre por breves segundos. Tras recuperar el aliento, abrió el cofre con una mano. Sin perder el tiempo, buscó desesperado el objeto que necesitaba. De pronto, un brillo familiar apareció en sus ojos. Lo había encontrado. Agarró el objeto y lo contempló. Era una bomba de mano. Un regalo de los piratas. Se guardó más bombas en los bolsillos. Preparado para iniciar con su plan.

Cerró el cofre y regresó lo más rápido que pudo al agua. Se adentró al mar nuevamente y se sumergió. Por instinto, volvió a crear una burbuja alrededor de su cabeza y liberó de su mano la ráfaga de viento que le ayudó a nadar. Aumentó la fuerza del viento, esquivando con gran agilidad las paredes del túnel. Logrando salir de la entrada de la cueva en poco tiempo. Se alejó levemente y lanzó las bombas hacia unas rocas. Los explosivos se encendieron por sí mismos en cuanto dejaron de tener contacto con su mano. Un invento realmente útil. Sin esperar más, Roxas volvió al túnel, recorriéndolo lo más rápido que pudo. Sólo que esa vez, rozó su cuerpo con las paredes ligeramente. Provocando que el túnel comenzara a desprenderse. Debía de asegurarse que la Orden no encontrase ese sitio nunca. Por ello, tenía que eliminar aquella entrada. En pocos segundos, emergió a la superficie, llegando a la orilla de inmediato. Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr al fondo de la cueva.

Tras varios segundos, distinguió -de entre las rocas- un agujero. Una salida que había escavado en caso de emergencias. Se inclinó frente a ella y comenzó a gatear en su interior. El dolor se volvía más insoportable. Por ello, deseaba encontrarse con la superficie lo más pronto posible. Un deseo que se cumplió rápidamente. Distinguió el brillo de la luna, junto con varias palmeras que decoraban la playa. Salió sin problemas del agujero, levantándose para sentir la brisa nocturna se abrieron paso entre sus mojadas ropas. Ahora sólo debía de aguardar y esperar a que su plan funcionara. Debía de asegurarse de no ser seguido más.

-

-¡Ya no puedo más!-exclamó Larxene completamente enojada en la superficie del mar.  
-Tendrás que hacerlo, hoy capturaremos a ese traidor-inquirio Zexión.-Fue muy listo de su parte por traernos aquí y más al nadar hasta el fondo de estas malditas aguas.  
-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Lexaeus y Saix están buscándolo… Axel y Demyx están buscando en la costa.

-¡Pero ya me cansé de estar mojada!

Cómo deseaba que esos dos dejaran de hablar. Resultaba impresionante cómo las voces de ambos hacían eco entre las mismas olas. Saix braceaba lo más rápido que podía, tratando de alcanzar el paso de Lexaeus. De pronto, localizó la entrada de una cueva submarina. Un lugar perfecto para ocultarse. Conocimientos básicos que sólo la guerra le había enseñado.

-¡Ustedes dos, salgan inmediatamente del agua!-exclamó alterado Zexion- ¡El ladrón ya no está ahí y ha activado varias bombas!

¿Varias… bombas? Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo si quiera de asustarse, ya que dichos objetos se hicieron notar. Las bombas explotaron. Miles de rocas comenzaron a caer sobre ellos. Ambos se miraron, compartiéndo el mismo pensamiento. Debían de alejarse de ese lugar en cuanto antes o serían sepultados en vida.

Rápidamente, comenzaron a nadar hacia la superficie, esquivando a su paso los pedazos de roca que la explosión había creado. Su compañero seguía a su lado. Había sido un movimiento demasiado inteligente para un aldeano como _él_.

De pronto, un extraño sonido los detuvo. Giraron su rostros hacia el lugar donde provenía y notaron cómo varias rocas enormes estaban a punto de caer sobre ellos. No lograrían escapar a tiempo. Saix tuvo una idea. Alzó su mano y creó un portal oscuro. Giró su rostro, asegurándose que su compañero imitase sus movimientos. Algo que así lo hizo. Sin pensarlo más, se adentró en él.

En un instante, Saix cayó nuevamente al mar, sintiendo el impacto sobre su espalda. Por instinto, nadó hasta la superficie y notó a Larxene y Zexion a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-exclamó impresionada Larxene.

-¿Dónde está Lexaeus?-preguntó Saix de inmediato.

Saix miró alrededor… sin identificarlo.

-¡Zexion...!-gritó Saix.

Aquél miembro podría identificarle. Seguramente se había retrasado en escapar Lexaeus. Sin embargo, el joven bajó su cabeza lentamente.

-Su escencia… desapareció.

El ladrón del viento era un asesino.

-

Roxas elevó su mirada nuevamente. Agudizando sus sentidos por completo. El sonoro ruido de una explosión hizo eco en sus oídos. Había ejecutado su plan con éxito. Alzó una mano sin esperar más, para escapar por el portal oscuro que acababa de materializar.

-

-¡Juro que lo voy a matar!-exclamó un pelirrojo furioso.

Axel y Demyx se encontraban en la costa. Varias palmeras se quemaron de instante al ser tocadas por el pelirrojo. Axel trataba de quitarse el agua, evaporándola con sus llamas. Las instrucciones de Roxas habían sido claras.

"_En caso de que me descubran, voy a teletransportarlos a este lugar, pase lo que pase, no deben de entrar al mar" _

Sólo hasta aquél momento, comprendieron el motivo.

-Es un genio-exclamó el rubio.  
-¡Es un idiota!-corrigió furioso Axel- ¡Conociendo que lo íbamos a seguir, se atrevió a mojarme! ¿Le costaba algo advertirnos?

Demyx no escuchaba los gritos que el pelirrojo exclamaba, tan sólo admiraba cómo el agua volvía a la normalidad. Escondiendo bajo sus olas, el escenario subterráneo que sólo el ladrón del viento… podía crear.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Inmensos pinos y varios árboles lo rodeaban. El ladrón del viento caminaba jadeando en un bosque. Siendo la luz de la luna su única iluminación. Se encontraba en los bosques de la hermosas _Twilight Town_. Tosía sin cesar, tratando de recuperar oxígeno por cada paso que daba. Se encontraba completamente mojado y el peso de sus ropas le dificultaban el caminar. Su cuerpo temblaba por el intenso frío. Siendo su sangre- que seguía escurriendo de la herida- la que le brindaría el único calor de su congelado cuerpo.

Debía de atender sus heridas y esconderse por esa noche. Sabía a cuál lugar acudir para dicho acto. Sin embargo, no quería ni imaginarse los rostros de los integrantes de _Freedom _al descubrirlo de aquella manera. Especialmente el de cierta joven castaña. No obstante, antes de encarar su incómodo futuro, deseaba asegurarse de algo primero.

A sus ojos, se manifestó una mansión abandonada. Era una vivienda suntuosa y de grandes proporciones, que poseía un jardín propio realmente hermoso. Estaba algo descuidada. Se recostó sobre la reja y sujetó uno de sus barandales, apoyando parte de su peso en la pared. Respiraba con dificultad y el agotamiento era cada vez mayor. Aunque, tenía aún las fuerzas necesarias para cumplir ese último deseo. Su única esperanza radicaba en que _ella_ estuviera ahí. Tenía que adentrarse a la mansión en cuanto antes. Decidió no entrar por la entrada principal, ya que había idenfiticado algo. Alrededor de ésta, estaba acechada por varias trampas de la Orden.

De pronto, algo lo alertó. Un inusual brillo sobrevoló a su lado. Giró su rostro de inmediato, listo para atacar si fuese necesario. Aunque, descubrió que no tendría que hacerlo. Frente a sus ojos, un hermoso insecto parecía danzar en el aire, cautivándolo con su brillo. Una luciérnaga. En sus labios, surcó una leve sonrisa. Conocía perfectamente a esos insectos. Más y más luciérnagas aparecieron ante él. Tenía que seguirlas. Como si éstas hubiesen leído su pensamiento, trazaron un camino con su brillo. Descubrió el lugar que deseaban mostrarle. Se trataba de un balcón del segundo piso. No le sería problema alguno llegar hasta ahí. Saltó a través de varias columnas destrozadas y aterrizó en el balcón.

Frente a sus ojos, estaba la entrada a una habitación. La ventana estaba abierta, por lo que entró sin problemas. Su interior casi no lo podía distinguir, tan sólo notó cómo una sombra se materializaba en la oscuridad… Sin embargo, no huyó, ni siquiera se movió. Pues confiaba en saber la identidad de esa persona. Sujetó la cortina con mucha dificultad ya que no podía equilibrarse más. Notó cómo varias gotas de su sangre se impregnaban en ella. Sentía cómo su cuerpo temblaba debido al frío y apenas podía mantenerse en pie…

Sin embargo, deseaba confirmar la identidad de la persona. Alzó su mirada y quitó la cortina que se había enrededado en su rostro. Al despejar la cortina, identificó los ojos que estaba buscando. El hermoso mirar de un rostro angelical que denotaba preocupación.

-¿Eres tú, Roxas?

-Naminé…

Apenas logró susurrar su nombre, mientras sentía que unos brazos delicados lo envolvían y lo hacían sentir bien… después de tanto tiempo.

"_Quien vence a otros, es fuerte;  
quien se vence a sí mismo,  
es poderoso"_**  
Sun Tzu**

**

* * *

**

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ****¿Por qué Roxas decidió ir a la Mansión? ¿Acaso estará tratando de encontrarse una vez más con la princesa? ¿Qué tan graves estarán sus heridas? **_¿__**Por qué la Orden XIII desea capturar al ladrón del viento? **_**¿Roxas podrá ganar el torneo? Descúbrelo en el próximo capítulo. Dejen review :D**

**Notas de SoritaK**

Nuevo capítulo, sigo intentando de ser constante con las actualizadas. Me siento la persona más afortunada del mundo por saber cuánto les agrada el fic. Uno como escritor, siempre está buscando nuevas formas de entretener al lector. Con cada historia que creamos, nos esforzamos el doble para traer algo innovador. Saber que todo eso está funcionando en este fic... realmente no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para agradecerles su apoyo y sus reviews -que son mi principal fuente de inspiración.

Dejando de lado mis sentimientos. El siguiente capítulo marcará el final de la primera temporada de _Feelin' You_. Estoy sorprendida, ya que creí que iban a ser más capítulos. Gracias por darle la oportunidad al fic de expandirse.

Al principio narré lo que ocurrió después de que Naminé fue transportada a la mansión. Espero haber dejado claro eso. La batalla en el lago nació cuando estaba visitando el acuario de Veracruz, un lugar hermoso que -en verdad- vale la pena visitar. Han salido más miembros de la Orden XIII y les aseguro que conforme vaya avanzando la historia, aparecerán más.

De todo corazón, gracias por seguir a mí lado. Opiniones, críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, comentarios, todo lo que quieran, las esperaré con mucho gusto.

_Agradecimiento especial_

_A Mariana, la persona que me ha enseñado mucho en tan sólo un año. Sé que tenemos el mismo tipo de personalidad y por eso, de vez en cuando, nos enfadamos a la vez. Sin embargo, gracias a tu constante apoyo y tus palabras de ánimo, tengo ahora el coraje de ir por mis sueños y terminarlos. _

**¡Y a todos los lectores anónimos! ¡Qué viva Kingdom Hearts!**

_Nada es lo que parece_  
**Feelin' You**


End file.
